Guerra de novias
by Mila Itherin
Summary: El día de tu boda puede ser el más especial de tu vida, pero ¿Qué pasaría sí el día de la boda de tu mejor amiga coincide en fecha y horario con el tuyo? - Disfruta de esta loca historia basada en la película guerra de novias (Con los personajes de Harry Potter)
1. Un sueño

Este fic está inspirado en la película **_"Guerra de novias",_** por lo que algunas escenas y diálogos fueron sacados directamente del guión original.

Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran J.K. Rowling.

Disfruten este escrito que tanto amor construí.

By: Mila Itherin

* * *

**Guerra de novias **

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Un sueño**

* * *

Todo comenzó hace 20 años en el hotel Plaza en el mes de julio, dos madres trajeron a sus hijas a tomar el té, esa tarde hubo una maravillosa boda, hubo algo azul, algo prestado y algo completamente mágico, así, esas dos niñas encontraron un nuevo sueño, en donde ellas también encontrarían a esa persona especial que las amaría y estaría junto a ellas sin condiciones, y cuando lo hicieran, habría dos bodas mágicas en julio en el hotel Plaza…

Una pequeña niña de cabello pelirrojo como el fuego, ojos chocolate y pecas en la nariz jugaba alegremente con la que consideraba su mejor amiga desde que tenía uso de razón, a diferencia de ella, su amiga era de cabello rubio como el sol, ojos celestes y mejillas rosadas.

– Claro que acepto a este hombre, señor juez – Exclamó la niña de cabello rojo, cuyo nombre era Ginevra, pero odiaba ser llamaba así, por lo que las personas más cercanas la llamaban Ginny.

– Yo también acepto a esta bella mujer – Añadió la chiquilla de cabello rubio, cuyo nombre era Luna.

– Ahora bailaremos mientras nuestros invitados nos observan – Dijo Ginny tomando la mano que Luna le ofrecía cortésmente. – Sonríe cariño, nos están observando – Exclamó Ginny haciendo referencia a los peluches que ordenadamente habían colocado en el ático, su sitio de juegos favorito.

– ¿Algún día podré ser la novia yo? – Preguntó Luna con su usual inocencia. Ginny soltó una pequeña carcajada que retumbó en el ático.

– Eres más alta que yo, Lu. Y sabes que siempre la novia soy yo. – Finalizó la conversación Ginny, mientras tomaba la mano de Luna y empezaba a bailar por todo el salón.

– ¿Crees que algún día conseguiremos al hombre de nuestros sueños? – Se atrevió a preguntar Luna mientras le daba algunas vueltas a su compañera de baile. Ginny sonrío dulcemente antes de contestar.

– Estoy completamente segura, Lu.

Así, los años fueron pasando para este par de dulces niñas, que pronto se convirtieron en dos hermosas mujeres, la niñez fue dejada atrás, los juegos de mesa fueron reemplazados por lecciones universitarias y sus pequeños vestidos de niñas se convirtieron en vestidos de graduación. Pero hubo algo que jamás cambió, sus sueños y aspiraciones, eso, permaneció siempre en sus corazones.

Ginny se convirtió en una prestigiosa abogada, que aparte de inteligente, era bastante sexy, mientras que Luna se convirtió en una excelente maestra de escuela. En sus años en la universidad, Ginny había encontrado el amor en un joven tierno y atento que después de muchos intentos había logrado conquistarla; Luna había tenido algunas citas, pero la mayoría de los chicos con los que había intentado tener una relación seria, huían en cuanto ella expresaba sus sueños y aspiraciones.

Ginny y Luna eran muy diferentes, tenían gustos contarios, su manera de vestir y ver la vida era completamente opuesta, pero a pesar de todo esto se adoraban como hermanas y habían sido inseparables durante más de 20 años, sin embargo, los sucesos que estaban a punto de ocurrir cambiarían sus vidas para siempre.


	2. Un compromiso

Este fic está inspirado en la película **_"Guerra de novias",_** por lo que algunas escenas y diálogos fueron sacados directamente del guión original.

Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran J.K. Rowling.

Disfruten este escrito que tanto amor construí.

By: Mila Itherin

_**Aclaración: **_En este fic Ginny y Ron no son hermanos, es Gin quien lleva el apellido Weasley, a Ron decidí darle el apellido Finnigan.

* * *

**Guerra de novias**

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Un compromiso**

* * *

Era una mañana fría de invierno de esas que Ginny detestaba con todo su corazón; usar todos esos abrigos y ropa de invierno que no permitían que las personas admiraran su perfecto cuerpo, el cual conseguido durante años en un gimnasio; porque a diferencia de Luna, Ginny debía cuidarse de las grasas trans y las comidas procesadas, su madre era algo regordeta y su padre también lo había sido, por lo que estaba en su sangre su tendencia a la obesidad y Ginny no se permitiría en su vida subir ni un solo gramo que estuviera fuera de su peso ideal. Luna por su parte era más descomplicada en esos temas, sus padres habían sido de contexturas delgadas y al parecer ella había heredado aquella contextura atlética de su madre; decir que hacía ejercicio por moda o por apariencia seria mentir porque Luna salía muy temprano a trotar en las mañanas más por salud que por verse simplemente bien.

\- ¡No corras! – Gritaba Ginny casi sin aliento. Luna le ofreció una perfecta sonrisa de comprensión antes de disminuir su ritmo. – Te lo he dicho…soy pésima para correr, mejor mantengamos un ritmo algo rápido, pero sin correr.

\- Esta bien – Le concedió Luna caminando al paso de su amiga.

\- No entiendo por qué no podemos usar iPod, todo el mundo lo hace – Exclamó Ginny señalando a su alrededor. Luna soltó un bufido antes de contestar.

\- Porque eso no nos permite mantener una sana conversación. Si vas escuchando música no disfrutarías la conversación matutina conmigo, solo estarías distrayéndote a cada rato – Le reprochó Luna mirándola seriamente, Ginny entrecerró los ojos mientras la miraba y continuó su andar al paso de su amiga.

\- Por cierto, ¿Qué tal está tu trabajo en la escuela? – Se atrevió a preguntar Ginny, su amiga y ella casi nunca comentaban acerca de sus trabajos, porque no deseaban agobiarse la una a la otra con sus ocupaciones laborales; aparte de que a Ginny le apenaba confesarle a su amiga que su vida laboral era más exitosa que la de ella y que ganaba muchísimo mejor.

\- Que extraño que preguntes sobre eso – Reconoció Luna mirándola con suspicacia, pues sabía la aversión que sentía Ginny para hablar acerca de sus trabajos. – Pues todo va excelente, los niños aprenden muy rápido y son realmente geniales. – Contestó la chica con una hermosa sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

\- ¡Excelente! De verdad me alegra mucho por ti, amiga – Dijo Ginny sinceramente – en cuanto a tu última cita… - Luna sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, ahora entendía el por qué Ginny le había preguntado por su trabajo, en realidad, solo había querido generar una pequeña distracción antes de ir directamente al grano. – Me descubriste – admitió sonriendo la pelirroja

\- Pues hasta el momento todo ha ido bien. – Confesó Luna sonriendo al recordar a su novio.

\- Deben ir bien, ya casi llevan los dos años de noviazgo – Ginny aminoró un poco su paso

\- Si, por eso creo que deberías dejar de decirle mi última cita – Añadió Luna sonriéndole

\- ¿Sabes algo?, siempre pensé que terminarías confesándole a mi hermano tu amor por él – Luna frenó abruptamente su caminar y empujó ligeramente a Ginny, quien soltó una carcajada graciosa, que pronto contagio a Luna.

\- ¡Cuando dejaras de recordarme eso! – Exclamó la rubia apenada mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos. - ¡Por Dios! Tenía 12 años y tú hermano 14, era un "bad boy", que vestía de rockero y que jugaba futbol americano en la escuela, todas las chicas estaban completamente enamoradas de él.

\- Y créeme cuando te digo que ahora está muchísimo más guapo – Luna abrió sus ojos y le dio la espalda a su amiga completamente avergonzada.

\- ¿Debería preocuparme por esta repentina conversación? – Preguntó Luna tratando de estudiar el rostro sonriente de Ginny – ¿Ahora te gusta tu propio hermano? – La pelirroja soltó una sonora carcajada y golpeó el hombro de Luna ligeramente.

\- Nop – Contestó sonriendo de lado al mejor estilo de las brujas malas de los cuentos de hadas que tanto le gustaban. – En realidad, quería ver tu reacción al mencionarlo, aparte, si me gustara no sería algo malo, sabes que Theodore no es mi hermano – Luna iba a protestar, pero Ginny se lo impidió colocando una mano en frente de su rostro. – Nos criamos juntos y mi madre lo considera como el hijo que nunca tuvo y antes de que me digas algo como "es moralmente incorrecto", te aclaro que lo amo como si fuera mi verdadero hermano y jamás tendría algo más que una hermosa amistad de hermanos que se quieren con toda el alma, como la que actualmente llevamos. – Luna sonrío antes de despedirse de su mejor amiga y tomar su camino hacia su pequeño departamento.

La mañana había transcurrido algo rápido para ambas, Ginny había tenido un par de reuniones con los clientes más importantes para la firma de abogados de la que ella era una de las principales socias, mientras Luna había logrado enseñarle con éxito el abecedario a sus pequeños y traviesos estudiantes, ahora ambas esperaban que fuera la hora del almuerzo para reunirse a comer con las que habían sido sus compañeras de la universidad y más cercanas amigas.

\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – Le reprochó Ginny a Luna, mientras la rubia se subía apresurada al auto de su amiga. – Vamos 10 minutos retrasadas y sabes que odio llegar tarde.

\- Discúlpame Gin, lo que ocurrió es que Lavender me pidió que por favor cuidara a su clase durante unos 5 minutos mientras ella atendía a una llamada importante. – Exclamó Luna quitándose los guantes para el frío con rapidez.

\- Y supongo que esos 5 minutos se convirtieron en 30 – Ante el silencio de Luna, Ginny supo que tenía razón en lo que había dicho, así que prosiguió – Escucha, Lu, no puedes permitirle que siempre abuse de los favores que te pide, todo tiene su límite y esa chica ya traspasó el límite hace mucho tiempo.

\- Lo sé… es solo que… está divorciándose ¿Sabes? Y yo siento algo de pena por ella – Concedió Luna bajando la mirada con tristeza

\- Lo entiendo Lu, pero tú no eres una especie de madre teresa que debes hacerle favores a todos los que sufren. – La regañó Ginny con algo de severidad, la rubia permaneció en silencio mientras meditaba las palabras de su mejor amiga.

Pronto llegaron al restaurante donde sus amigas más cercanas esperaban sonrientes en la mesa que habían apartado. Hermione Granger, una chica muy inteligente, de cabello castaño ondulado, ojos chocolates vivaces y un aura de conocimiento a su alrededor, agitaba con emoción su mano derecha indicándole a sus amigas en dónde se encontraban. A su lado se encontraba, Cho Chang, antigua rival de Ginny y la exnovia de Harry, su actual novio. Y por último con su aire de superioridad y siempre hermosa, se encontraba Astoria Greengrass en compañía de su odiosa prima Pansy Parkinson, Ginny ni siquiera tenía idea de quién había invitado a esa tonta, pero pasó por encima de ella sin siquiera saludarla.

\- ¡Qué lindas están chicas! – Reconoció Hermione con una gran sonrisa. _"La buena de Hermione, siempre tan dulce" _Pensó Ginny al tiempo que le devolvía a Hermione una radiante sonrisa.

\- Gracias, Hermi. – Contestó Luna sonriéndole a su amiga - ¿Cómo están chicas, que tal les ha ido? – Les preguntó a las demás.

\- Excelente – Contestó Cho con una gran sonrisa en su perfecto rostro que parecía de porcelana.

\- Mucho mejor que a ti, supongo, escuché que eras maestra en una escuelita – Soltó con malicia Pansy, antes de recibir un codazo de parte de Astoria, que sonrió a manera de disculpa.

\- Si, trabaja en una escuelita, y te puedo asegurar que es la mejor maestra de todo el mundo – Dijo Ginny apretando ligeramente la mano de Luna, que le sonrío a modo de agradecimiento.

\- Gin, ¿cómo está Harry? – Preguntó Astoria sonriendo – Hace mucho no lo veo, desde que nos graduamos de administración de empresas.

\- Está de maravilla, Tory, cada día más guapo y amoroso – Contestó Ginny con una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro, omitiendo por completo la expresión de aburrimiento en el rostro de Cho. – Le está yendo muy bien en su trabajo, hace un mes fue promovido a gerente.

\- ¡No sabes cuánto me alegra eso! Por favor salúdalo mucho de mi parte – Ginny asintió dispuesta a darle el mensaje de Astoria a Harry.

\- ¿Cuánto llevan ya de novios? – Preguntó Hermione, de todas las chicas presentes a ella y a Astoria, Luna y Gin las consideraban sus verdaderas amigas.

\- Una eternidad – Susurró Cho soltando una risita socarrona.

\- 8 años – Contestó Ginny ignorando completamente el comentario de Cho

\- Querida, para ti parece una eternidad porque solo duraste dos meses en la supuesta relación que tuviste con Harry – Respondió Astoria a Cho sonriéndole con malicia.

\- ¿Y ya pensaron en la fecha de matrimonio? – Esta vez la voz que se escuchó fue la de Pansy

\- Bueno, no creo que hayamos venido a hablar de mi vida sentimental – Se excusó Ginny, pues el tema del matrimonio era un caso bastante sagrado para tocarlo con algunas de ellas, además, no quería que se enteraran que después de casi una década de noviazgo Harry aún no le había hecho la gran pregunta.

\- Supe que tu último novio te ha durado más que lo que pensábamos – Exclamó Cho dándole un ligero golpecito a Luna en el hombro.

\- Si – Contestó Luna algo intimidada al tener todos los ojos puestos en ella. – Ronald es un buen hombre y un novio muy atento.

\- ¿Y en la cama? – Preguntó Pansy sonriendo. – No me digas que sigues con la idea de entregarte solo al indicado, ¿Ronald fue el indicado?

\- No…digo sí… nosotros no – Luna se palmeó la frente un par de veces.

\- Deberíamos cambiar el tema, eso solo le debe interesar a Luna – Contestó Ginny algo cortante, las demás asintieron menos Pansy, quien aún miraba a Luna con la burla reflejada en sus ojos.

\- Eso es un "No me he acostado con él" – Soltó Pansy generando la incomodidad entre el resto de chicas.

\- Solo te lo diré una vez más, cállate Parkinson, a menos que desees terminar en un hospital con la nariz lista para una nueva cirugía plástica que se sumaría a la lista de tus cirugías. El hecho de que tú te acostaras con todos los chicos de la universidad no te da el derecho a criticar a las demás – La expresión de furia en el rostro de Pansy solo era superado por la ferocidad en el de Ginny.

\- ¡Qué lindo, amigas que se defienden la una a la otra! Esta no fue la diversión que me prometiste, Astoria – Se quejó Pansy cruzándose de brazos.

\- Mi tía tiene razón Pan, necesitas reajustar tu actitud – La reprendió Astoria.

\- Si, tal vez por eso fue que tu matrimonio con Blaise fracasó – Opinó Cho con una inocencia muy poco característica en ella.

\- ¿Alguna quiere pastel de chocolate? – Preguntó Luna con una gran sonrisa que las dejó a todas completamente asombradas.

\- Yo – Exclamó Hermione con efusividad, lo que generó las carcajadas de sus amigas.

El resto del almuerzo trascurrió con normalidad, las amigas recordaron sus mejores épocas de la universidad en donde las risas, anécdotas y felicidad nunca faltaron. Cuando ya llegó el anochecer con su ligero andar, todas se despidieron con grandes sonrisas prometiendo volver a reencontrarse.

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa, Lu? – Preguntó Ginny

\- No Gin, muchas gracias. He quedado con Ron, dice que tiene una sorpresa para mí y ya debe venir por mí. – Ginny sonrió antes de entrar a su auto y bajar la ventana.

\- No olvides contarme todos los detalles… - Exclamó colocando su mejor sonrisa picarona.

\- ¡Gin! – Le reprendió Luna escandalizada.

_Algunas horas después _

El teléfono de Ginny no paraba de sonar y le pelirroja se preguntaba que podría estar pasando pues aparte de su madre y Harry nadie podría necesitarla con tanta urgencia al punto de hacerla salir de la tina sin haber terminado su sagrado baño en leche de almendras y miel.

\- ¿Bueno? – Contestó Ginny con algo de molestia. Un grito de felicidad se escuchó desde el otro lado de la línea, lo que obligó a la pelirroja a separar un poco su celular de su oído y revisar en la pantalla quien osaba a hacerle eso a alguien como ella, el nombre "Lu" brillaba en su celular. - ¿Tan bueno fue? – Preguntó antes de soltar una risita

\- ¡Me voy a casar! – Gritó emocionada - ¡Ron acaba de proponerme matrimonio! – Ginny no sabía que decir, durante algunos segundos la pelirroja solamente guardó silencio, mientras su atiborrada mente procesaba la información que acababa de recibir. Su mejor amiga se iba a casar… - ¿Gin? – La voz preocupada de Luna la hizo volver a la realidad.

\- ¡Oh por Dios! – Gritó Ginny algo emocionada - ¡Te vas a casar!

\- ¡Siiii! ¿Puedes creerlo? Me tomó por sorpresa, en realidad yo pensaba que tú te casarías antes que yo. – Reconoció Luna con sinceridad

\- Yo también – Susurró Ginny, más para sí misma que para que Luna escuchara.

\- ¿Cómo dices? – Preguntó la rubia algo confundida por el balbuceo de su mejor amiga.

\- Nada… me alegro mucho por ti – Luna soltó una pequeña carcajada de felicidad que resonó en el oído de su mejor amiga.

\- Bueno amiga debo dejarte, mañana te contaré los detalles, te amo, besos – Y con esto Luna finalizó la llamada dejando a Ginny sumida en sus pensamientos.


	3. ¿Dos compromisos?

Este fic está inspirado en la película _**"Guerra de novias"**,_ por lo que algunas escenas y diálogos fueron sacados directamente del guión original.

Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran J.K. Rowling.

Disfruten este escrito que tanto amor construí.

By: Mila Itherin

**_Aclaración: _**En este fic Ginny y Ron no son hermanos, es Gin quien lleva el apellido Weasley, a Ron decidí darle el apellido Finnigan.

* * *

**Guerra de novias**

* * *

**Capítulo 3. ¿Dos compromisos?**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente las dos amigas trotaban en el parque como de costumbre, esta vez teniendo como novedad que una de ellas parecía estar completamente en las nubes, mientras la otra parloteaba a su alrededor.

– Y tú podrías ayudarme a organizar todo en el hotel Plaza como lo hemos soñado desde niñas, ¿Te acuerdas, Gin? ¿Gin? ¡Ginny! – gritó Luna pasando frente al rostro de la pelirroja una mano.

– Lo siento Lu, pero estaba pensando en algo muy importante – Exclamó Ginny cabizbaja

– Hey, te he notado rara desde ayer ¿Te ocurre algo? – Preguntó Luna algo preocupada por su mejor amiga.

– Lo lamento mucho Luna, pero debo resolver ya mismo un gran problema – Dijo Ginny antes de salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo y por más que Luna intentó seguirla o gritarla para que frenara su avance, la pelirroja no detuvo su carrera antes de llegar frente al gran edificio en donde trabajaba su novio como gerente de una de las multinacionales más grandes del país. Sin darle tiempo a la recepcionista de anunciar su presencia, la pelirroja corrió arrasando con todo a su paso, hasta llegar al piso número 15.

– ¡Harry! – Gritó abriendo la puerta de la sala de juntas en donde su novio se hallaba reunido con algunos clientes y empleados.

– ¿Ginny? – Preguntó Harry bastante confundido – ¿Te ocurre algo cariño? – Le dijo acercándose a ella preocupado.

– ¿Crees que ya nos podríamos casar? – Preguntó la pelirroja. Harry miró el aspecto desaliñado de su novia y se sonrió, seguramente había interrumpido su ejercicio matutino en compañía de su mejor amiga Luna, solo para hacerle la gran pregunta.

– Cariño, podemos hablar de esto más tarde – Contestó Harry acercándose a su hermosa novia.

– Es que no quieres casarte conmigo – Susurró algo triste Ginny bajando la cabeza con gran pesar.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! – dijo Harry con rapidez

– ¿No quieres casarte conmigo? – Exclamó Ginny con la tristeza reflejada en sus perfectos ojos chocolate.

– Claro que quiero casarme contigo amor – Expresó Harry suspirando. El pelinegro sacó de su costoso saco una preciosa cajita que colocó en su mano derecha antes de hablar – Pensaba hacerlo esta noche, pero mi novia siempre va un paso adelante – Exclamó Harry a las personas que los observaban atentamente. – Gin, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? – Un grito de felicidad retumbó en la sala de juntas antes de que la novia del flamante señor Potter contestara que "Si" y se lanzara sobre su ahora prometido llenándolo de besos.

Y esa es la historia que llevó a estas dos particulares novias a mi casa esa misma tarde.

– Mucho gusto, soy Minerva McGonagall, la mayor organizadora de bodas del país y díganme ¿En qué puedo colaborarles?

– Mucho gusto señora McGonagall, soy Ginny y ella es mi amiga Luna, ambas vamos a casarnos y desearíamos que usted organizara nuestras bodas.

– Claro querida, ahora las recuerdo, mi asistente me pasó la información de ambas, quieren una boda en el hotel Plaza ¿No es así?

– Si – Contestaron Luna y Ginny al unísono

– Ok, perfecto. Creo que tengo tres fechas en el Plaza para el mes de julio, que fue el que ustedes solicitaron. – Luna y Ginny sonrieron mientras sostenían sus manos. – Dos el primer sábado de julio y uno el último sábado, sería el día 6 de julio y el 27 de julio.

– ¡Perfecto! – Gritó Luna emocionada

– Mis padres, el seis es su aniversario, así que yo escogería esa fecha – Contestó Ginny sonriente

– Oh, bueno, eso me deja a mí para el 27 de julio ¿No? – Exclamó Luna sonriéndole a su amiga

– Muy bien, deben firmar este papel y ambas deben colocar la fecha de sus bodas, y si me disculpan, debo atender a otra ansiosa novia.

Ambas chicas firmaron felices sus papeles y salieron de aquella casa completamente dichosas, sin saber lo que implicaba una organización de una boda y peor aun lo que estaba por venir.


	4. ¿Dos bodas?

Este fic está inspirado en la película _**"Guerra de novias"**,_ por lo que algunas escenas y diálogos fueron sacados directamente del guión original.

Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran J.K. Rowling.

Disfruten este escrito que tanto amor construí.

By: Mila Itherin

**_Aclaración: _**En este fic Ginny y Ron no son hermanos, es Gin quien lleva el apellido Weasley, a Ron decidí darle el apellido Finnigan.

* * *

**Guerra de novias**

* * *

**Capítulo 4. ¿Dos bodas?**

* * *

Ginny y Luna como las amigas inseparables que eran, habían recorrido cada una de las tiendas de novias en la ciudad, en busca del vestido de ensueño que llevarían en el día más importante de sus vidas. Aquel día en particular parecía ser más caluroso que el anterior y Luna estaba segura que Ginny la haría recorrer las últimas tiendas que le hacía falta, aunque le tocara arrastrarla en el proceso.

– ¡Gin! – Gritó Luna muy emocionada sujetando un hermoso vestido frente a ella – ¡Mira este!

– Oh por Dios – Susurró Ginny al ver a su amiga sujetar el vestido más hermoso que ella jamás había visto. Con una faja tipo corsé, 9 o 10 capas de tul y un sencillo lazo de color violeta en su cintura, ese era el vestido de los sueños de Ginny, si tan solo su amiga no lo hubiese visto antes. – Te verás hermosa con ese vestido – reconoció Ginny forzando una sonrisa.

– ¿Qué? ¡No! – Exclamó Luna sosteniendo el vestido para que Ginny lo tomara en sus manos. – Yo usaré el vestido que usó mi madre. – Admitió Luna

– ¿Estás segura, Lu? El vestido de tu madre es muy bonito, pero este, es un vestido de ensueño – Luna sonrío mientras colocaba el vestido en las manos de Ginny.

– Por eso mismo, quiero que tú lo uses, sé que siempre has soñado con un vestido de novia así y con tú cuerpazo seguro se te verá genial. Yo quiero rendirle un homenaje a mi madre, que me cuida desde el cielo.

– Y que desde allí debe estar muy orgullosa de tener una hija tan buena y noble como tú, Lu – Susurró Ginny antes de fundirse en un tierno abrazo con su amiga.

– Señorita – Dijo Luna a la trabajadora del lugar – Ginny se medirá este vestido, así que por favor ¿La podrías ayudar?

– Con gusto – contestó la chica llevándose consigo a Ginny, quien sonreía como una niña con un juguete nuevo.

– Te ves estupenda – Susurró Luna admirando a su mejor amiga – Harry se va volver a enamorar de ti al verte entrar así el día de la boda.

– Gracias amiga – Dijo Ginny sonriéndole a Luna

– Señorita, solo debe tener cuidado de no subir de peso, recuerde que el vestido no se adecua a usted, es usted quien se adecua al vestido. – Ginny lanzó un bufido molesto.

– ¿Subir de peso, yo? – Se burló de la trabajadora la pelirroja – No sabes cuan perfeccionista soy. Yo nunca, jamás, pierdo el control de nada ¡Jamás!

– De acuerdo – Contestó la chica algo aturdida

– Me llevo este – Exclamó Ginny con determinación. El teléfono de ambas chicas empezó a sonar de manera sincronizada y al observar sus pantallas el nombre de una persona en particular aparecía en ella: Minerva McGonagall.

**…**

– Les agradezco que hayan venido tan pronto. Temo que debo darles una muy mala noticia a ambas – Tanto Ginny como Luna se tensaron de inmediato al escuchar aquella afirmación de su Wedding Planner – Se ha cometido una terrible equivocación, que en todos mis años como organizadora de bodas jamás había ocurrido. Sus bodas han sido reservadas para el mismo día.

– ¡Está loca! – Exclamó Ginny bastante molesta – Este en nuestro sueño desde niñas y ahora usted dice que confundieron las fechas y que Lu y yo nos casaremos el mismo día.

– Esto no puede estar pasando – Dijo Luna con pesadumbre.

– Lamento mucho esto que está ocurriendo, mi asistente confundió las fechas y ya fue despedida por cometer tal estupidez. Ahora ambas tienen su boda el día seis de julio y la otra novia que me visitó el mismo día que ustedes el 27 de julio. La siguiente fecha disponible en el Plaza es el día 15 de julio.

– ¡Yo podría tomar esa! – Dijo Luna viendo la luz después de aquella mala noticia.

– En tres años, querida – Le respondió Minerva algo triste.

– ¿Y si convencemos a la otra novia de que le dé a Lu su fecha? – Propuso Ginny con bastante entusiasmo.

– ¡Claro! Tú eres excelente negociante Gin – Le dijo Luna a su amiga

– Si, a eso me dedico. ¡Andando!

Y así el par de chicas salieron en busca de la otra novia con la esperanza de convencerla de adelantar su boda y lograr obtener el sueño de casarse en el Plaza y ser ambas la dama de honor de la otra.

– Hola ¿Parvati? – Saludó Ginny a la chica que se hallaba frente a ella revisando un par de zapatos de novia. – Soy Ginny Weasley, muy pronto Ginny Potter y deseo hablar contigo para llegar a un acuerdo.

– ¿Acuerdo? – Preguntó la chica completamente confundida

– Mucho gusto, soy Luna Lovegood – Parvati las miró a ambas cada vez más confundida

– Escucha, niña – Se animó a hablar Ginny – La tonta asistente de la Sra. Minerva confundió nuestras fechas de la boda, ahora mi mejor amiga – dijo señalando a Luna – y yo, nos casaremos el día seis de julio, cuando la idea original era que tú te casaras conmigo el seis de julio y mi amiga lo hiciera el 27.

– Así que tú quieres que yo cambie mi fecha de la boda – Concluyó Parvati algo desconfiada

– ¡Exacto! – gritó Luna al lado de Ginny

– Pues mi respuesta es NO – Dijo la chica con determinación

– Dame tú precio, niña – Contratacó Ginny impidiéndole el paso a la chica, la cual empujo a la pelirroja sin ninguna clase de consideración contra una estantería de zapatos y se dio a la huida.

– ¡Espera! ¡No puedes irte, debes cambiar las fechas! – Gritaba Luna detrás de ella, pero en cuestión de minutos, la chica había desaparecido de su vista y frente a ella se hallaban dos hombres corpulentos que no tuvieron ningún reparo de sacarlas a ambas arrastrando de la tienda de zapatos.

– ¡No saben con quién se metieron! ¡Par de gorilas! – Gritaba Ginny intentando zafarse del agarre de los hombres.

– ¡Suéltenme! ¡Ella nos empujó primero! – Decía Luna mientras se soltaba del gigantesco hombre frente a ella. – ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Gin? – Preguntó Luna una vez los ánimos se fueron calmando.

– Debemos pensar bien las cosas, yo te quiero en mi boda y tú me quieres en la tuya. Está visto que esa arpía de tres cabezas no va ceder, así que al parecer una de las dos deberá cambiar la fecha de su boda. – Luna asintió ante la propuesta de Ginny

– Si, una de las dos deberá elegir otro plan – Complementó Luna

– Una de las dos

– De acuerdo, entonces, mientras una de las dos decida, no realizaremos ningún plan hasta estar completamente seguras – Propuso Luna a su amiga.

– Totalmente de acuerdo. La que ceda deberá llamar a la otra ¿Vale? – Comentó Ginny y Luna asintió estando de acuerdo con Gin.


	5. Una de las dos

Este fic está inspirado en la película _**"Guerra de novias"**,_ por lo que algunas escenas y diálogos fueron sacados directamente del guión original.

Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran J.K. Rowling.

Disfruten este escrito que tanto amor construí.

By: Mila Itherin

**_Aclaración: _**En este fic Ginny y Ron no son hermanos, es Gin quien lleva el apellido Weasley, a Ron decidí darle el apellido Finnigan.

* * *

**Guerra de novias**

* * *

**Capítulo 5. Una de las dos**

* * *

Ginny le explicaba a su prometido por quinta vez en el día lo que había sucedido respecto a las reservaciones en el hotel Plaza y su enfrentamiento con la novia que no había querido ceder su día a Luna, sentado en el sofá frente al televisor Harry jugaba en el Xbox con uno de sus mejores amigos y además cuñado, Theodore Nott.

– Y entonces quedamos en que una de las dos debía ceder y que la que cediera debería llamar a la otra, pero Luna no me ha llamado. Aunque, no dudo que tarde en hacerlo, porque Lu es así, ella siempre termina cediendo a las peticiones de los demás, es demasiado noble y buena para decir que no y mucho menos si se trata de su mejor amiga que soy yo – Explicaba Ginny mientras comía la rama de un apio.

– ¿Por qué nadie me había dicho que Luna se iba a casar? – Le reclamó Theodore sin soltar el mando del videojuego, su hermana pudo notar la molestia en su voz y sus palabras.

– Eso que importa ahora, Theo. No te das cuenta que estoy en medio de una crisis y tú solo piensas en el por qué nadie te avisó – Dijo Ginny con demasiado dramatismo. – Además, tú llevas casi cinco años fuera del país, y tus visitas siempre han sido rápidas y cortas. Ni siquiera la has visto desde que salimos de la universidad ¿Cómo pretendes que te cuente todo lo que pasa con su vida? El fin, el punto no es ese, el punto es que Lu tiene que ceder en cuanto a su boda.

– ¿Y casarse en tres años? – Preguntó Theodore con sarcasmo mientras levantaba su ceja derecha.

– O casarse en otro lugar diferente al hotel Plaza – contestó Ginny dándole un gran mordisco a su apio.

– No creo que este sea el caso amor, es su boda soñada. Si lo que me contabas que hacían de niñas en donde siempre jugaban a casarse y añoraban que fuera en el hotel Plaza, dudo mucho que ella vaya a ceder. – Intervino Harry con precaución.

– Pues tendrá que hacerlo, porque yo no me pienso casar en tres años y mucho menos pienso ceder en cuanto a mi fecha de boda. – Exclamó Ginny algo acalorada.

– No creo que Luna vaya a ceder esta vez, la noté bastante segura de lo que quería – Argumentó Theodore pausando el videojuego al ver a su hermana colocarse en frente del televisor.

– ¿Hablaste con ella? – Se quejó Ginny golpeando a su hermano en el pecho

– Si, ayer fui con Ronald para que me ayudara con mi declaración de renta y luego llegó ella, así que nos vimos – Explicó con paciencia Theodore

– Dos cosas Theodore – Señaló Ginny bastante molesta, parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a transformar en un monstruo horrible y verde. – Una: deja de hacer tantos ejercicios, por poco me fracturas la mano con esos pectorales y dos: no puedes ser amigo de Luna, por lo menos no en este momento, te lo prohíbo.

– Estás loca Ginevra, loca, completamente desquiciada. Sabes que Ronald, Harry, Draco, Blaise y yo hemos sido amigos de toda la universidad, no dejaré mi amistad con ellos ni con Luna, por un momento de crisis de la mediana edad tuya. – Harry se cubrió con una almohada al ver a su prometida arremeter contra su hermano armada con una almohada y un vaso de agua.

– ¡No me llames Ginevra! – Gritó la pelirroja lanzándose sobre el chico y abriéndose paso con almohadazos, puños y patadas.

– ¡Potter! – Gritó Theodore completamente empapado en agua y recibiendo los ataques de Ginny, quien parecía una posesa. – ¿Quieres controlar a tu prometida?

– Lo siento – Se excusó Harry deslizándose del sofá que compartía con los dos chicos – Creo que llaman a la puerta.

**….**

– ¿Una boda doble? – Exclamó Luna al escuchar la propuesta que su prometido Ronald y el hermano de su mejor amiga Theodore Nott le estaban sugiriendo.

– Suena genial cariño – Le dijo Ronald mientras revisaba los papeles de la declaración de renta que Theodore le había pedido realizar.

– Yo… no lo sé. – Admitió con algo de duda en su voz – No creo que a Gin le haga mucha gracia una boda doble – Theo casi se atraganta con una galleta al escuchar la mención de su hermana menor, la hermana que la vida le había regalado, aunque no de sangre.

– Bueno… tal vez si tú se lo propones, ella logre aceptar – Mintió Theo, sabía que su hermana no aceptaría una propuesta como esa, sin embargo, en lo más profundo de su corazón desearía que su hermana cediera solo por esta vez.

– No, toda nuestra vida hemos hecho todo juntas. Esta vez quiero una boda solo para mí – Contestó Luna sonriente – Agradezco mucho tu ayuda Theo, pero esta vez no seré yo la que voy a ceder.

**….**

– Cariño ¿Estás segura de esto? – Le preguntó Harry a su prometida por tercera vez. Ambos estaban en una famosa papelería hace aproximadamente 30 minutos, tratando de escoger las invitaciones adecuadas para su matrimonio.

– ¡Claro que sí mi amor! ¿Por qué no lo estaría? – Preguntó Ginny examinando una muestra de un modelo de invitación.

– No lo sé, tal vez porque le prometiste a tu mejor amiga que ninguna haría nada hasta que una de las dos cediera. – Acotó Harry tomando la mano de Ginny y depositando un beso en ella.

– Mi amor, solo necesito que me ayudes a escoger una de estas invitaciones – Le dijo Ginny besándolo con picardía.

– Solo escoge una, amor, a mí me dará igual – Contestó Harry sin ninguna malicia. Ginny puso en blanco sus ojos antes de responder.

– Para esto es necesaria siempre una dama de honor – Refunfuñó molesta

– ¿Quieres que Luna sea tu dama de honor? Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, llámala y dile que le cedes tu fecha y el lugar. Cuanto antes le avisemos a los invitados será mucho mejor – La cara horrorizada que Ginny le hizo a su novio bastó para que el pobre chico cerrara la boca de inmediato.

– Si hay algo en lo que tienes razón es respecto a los invitados – Le concedió Ginny la razón – Señorita, quiero el papel número tres y el modelo número dos, serán 100 invitaciones en color blanco hueso con el sutil combinado del color lila que le comenté.

– Perfecto señorita, en un momento tomo todo su pedido, pase a la caja por favor.

– Gin, mi amor, no crees que deberías esperar a que…

– ¡Basta Harry! – Le dijo Ginny molesta frotando su sien – Te lo voy a decir por última vez, yo…. – El celular de Harry empezó a sonar y el muchacho se vio obligado a contestar.

– Hola Ron. Si estoy bien. ¿Qué tal vas tú? Claro que sigue en pie el plan de las cervezas mañana, no te preocupes. ¿Qué tal van tus planes con Luna? ¿Crees que va a ceder? Yo tampoco creo que Gin lo haga. No, estamos en la papelería, ella está escogiendo lo necesario para las invitaciones, si claro, nos vemos mañana. ¡Cuídate!

**….**

Luna llegó al apartamento de su novio, tocó el timbre un par de veces y sonrió al verlo abrir la puerta mientras sostenía el celular con la otra mano y le hacía señas para que ingresara. La rubia se puso cómoda en el sofá de la sala mientras su novio finalizaba su conversación, una vez cortó la llamada el chico corrió a su lado y depositó un dulce beso en sus labios.

– Hola mi amor – Le saludó Ron con una hermosa sonrisa – ¿Qué tal el evento en la escuela hoy?

– Fue horrible cariño – Reconoció Luna quitándose los zapatos – Escuché durante media hora a un grupo de adolescentes discutir por el uso de uniformes en las escuelas, mientras agitaban sus pompones en nuestros rostros. Amo a los niños, pero definitivamente los adolescentes son arena de otro costal. – Ronald sonrió al escuchar el relato de su prometida. Verla así tan apasionada por la enseñanza de los niños y tan dedicada en su trabajo era una de las cosas que más amaba de ella, eso y sus ideales poco convencionales, que, aunque a veces lo sacaban de quicio, lograban hacerla única y especial. Por eso, desde que se habían visto en aquella reunión de reencuentro de amigos de la universidad no se habían separado más. Por años Ron había jurado que Luna terminaría en una relación con Theodore, por la forma en la que ella lo miraba o la manera en la que él hablaba y defendía a la amiga de su hermana, pero al final, había resultado en una simple amistad, y él había sido quien conquistó su corazón. – Y tú ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó Luna sonriéndole.

– Excelente mi amor, hace unos minutos estaba hablando con Harry – Contestó Ron mientras encendía el televisor y colocaba el canal de los deportes.

– Oh, hablaste con Harry, y ¿De qué hablaron? – Le cuestionó la rubia mirando a su prometido, mientras él bebía una cerveza y comía de una bolsa de frituras.

– Le estaba confirmando la salida de chicos mañana. – Afirmó Ron tomando un sorbo de su cerveza.

– Sabes cariño, creo que llamaré a Gin – Soltó Luna luego de algunos segundos

– ¿La llamarás? ¿Piensas ceder en la idea de casarnos en el Plaza? – Preguntó Ron algo confundido por la actitud de su prometida.

– Si, además, las chicas han pensado organizarnos una despedida de solteras y quiero informarle acerca de eso, ¿A ti te importaría si nos casamos en otro lugar? – Ron negó un par de veces antes de darle otro sorbo a su cerveza.

– Yo solo quiero verte feliz cariño, lo que tú quieras yo lo querré. – Luna depositó un beso en la mejilla del que sería su futuro esposo – Es más, si quieres llamarla aquí está mi celular, yo acabo de llamar a Harry.

– Y Harry está con Gin – Dedujo Luna tomando el celular de Ron dispuesta a marcarle a Harry, pero el comentario que hizo su prometido la hizo cambiar completamente de opinión.

– Si, están juntos en esa famosa papelería de la ciudad, Harry me dijo que están escogiendo las invitaciones para su boda. – El rostro de Luna se contrajo en una mueca entre el dolor y la rabia, que su prometido entendió de inmediato al escucharla hablar.

– Tienes que estar segura del día para dar aviso a tus invitados y escoger los diseños de las tarjetas de invitaciones – Aseguró Luna bastante dolida – Habíamos quedado en que íbamos a esperar y que ninguna haría nada hasta que la otra cediera…no lo puedo creer – Susurró bastante derrotada

– ¿No lo puedes creer? ¿En serio? – Bufó Ron algo sarcástico – Mi amor, es Ginny, ella siempre ha sido así, siempre quiere ser la número uno…

– ¡No! – Exclamó Luna levantando un poco la voz – esta vez no, yo también soy una novia igual, yo también soy la número uno ¿Quedó claro?

– Para mí siempre serás la número uno mi amor, eso está bastante claro – Ron se sorprendió completamente al ver a Luna pasar como una tromba a su lado mientras buscaba en su bolso algo. – Cariño, ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? –

– Busco mi computadora – La cara descompuesta de Luna logró asustar un poco a Ron, quien solo se limitó a su observar a su prometida teclear con bastante fuerza algunas palabras en su computador. – ¡Listo! – Exclamó bastante orgullosa

– ¿Qué hiciste? – Preguntó Ron cada vez más confundido

– Escucha, _"Mensaje importante para todos mis amigos, esto no es spam, ¡Me voy a casar! La ceremonia y recepción será este 6 de julio en el hotel Plaza, te espero sin falta, besos y abrazos, Lu" _– Para aquel momento la cara de estupefacción que Ron mantenía en su rostro era imposible de ocultar, pero Luna no le dio nada de importancia, pues estaba demasiado ocupada recibiendo la respuesta de sus amigas al correo que había mandado a todas ellas con excepción de Ginny.


	6. Una fiesta de amigas

Este fic está inspirado en la película _**"Guerra de novias"**,_ por lo que algunas escenas y diálogos fueron sacados directamente del guión original.

Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran J.K. Rowling.

Disfruten este escrito que con tanto amor construí.

By: Mila Itherin

_**Aclaración**: _En este fic Ginny y Ron no son hermanos, es Gin quien lleva el apellido Weasley, a Ron decidí darle el apellido Finnigan.

* * *

**Guerra de novias**

* * *

**Capítulo 6. Una fiesta de amigas**

* * *

El día de la fiesta organizada por sus amigas había llegado y para aquel momento tanto Luna como Ginny estaban al tanto de los movimientos que había realizado la otra y esperaban el momento justo para hablar con la verdad en cuanto una de las dos tomara la iniciativa.

– Gin, Tory y yo hemos estado hablando y decidimos no tomar partido en esta disputa, tanto Lu como tú son nuestras amigas y no queremos que sientan que existen preferencias entre nosotras ¿De acuerdo? – Exclamó Hermione tratando de explicarle la situación a Ginny, mientras ella tomaba ceñuda de su copa de champaña.

– Pues yo tampoco tomaré partido, pero para nadie es un secreto que el correo que envió Luna fue bastante corriente – Expresó Cho bebiendo de su copa de vino – "me caso este 6 de julio en el hotel Plaza, besos y abrazos, Lu" que corriente… – Para Hermione y Astoria no pasó desapercibido la molestia y confusión que Ginny mostraba para cuando Cho terminó de hablar, y como si la situación no estuviese lo suficientemente tensa, Luna acababa de llegar a la recepción y miraba bastante desafiante a una confundida y furiosa Ginny.

– Luna – La llamó Ginny con una enorme sonrisa fingida en su rostro. Luna volteó su cuerpo hacía la dirección en donde se encontraba Ginny y caminó hacia ella despacio. – ¿Ya enviaste tus avisos?

– Si, de hecho, sí – Contestó Luna con seguridad en su voz y una postura bastante rígida.

– Ah… – Fue lo único que salió de la boca de Ginny mientras trataba de entender la actitud de su mejor amiga.

– ¿Sorprendida? – Preguntó con sarcasmo Luna mientras se acercaba más a Gin.

– Entonces una de nosotras… ¿no cambiará el día? – Dedujo Ginny con una sonrisa de superioridad en su perfecto rostro y una postura bastante relajada.

– Wow – Susurró Luna arrojando su bolso a la mesa – Tú – Indicó señalándola – Me impresionas, Ginny, en serio. Tú jamás preguntas lo que quiero o deseo, solo crees pensar que lo sabes, Luna usa esto, Luna di aquello, mueve esto, renuncia a aquello. Bueno, Luna ya está bastante harta de eso.

– Woh, woh – Exclamó Ginny pidiendo calma con su mano

– ¿Crees que no me di cuenta cuanto te afecto el que me haya atrevido a comprometerme antes que tú? – Soltó Luna de repente generando el murmullo general de sus amigas.

– Para empezar Harry había comprado ese anillo hace mucho tiempo, solo no había encontrado el momento para entregármelo ¿Ok? – Respondió Ginny bastante cortante. – Y, en segundo lugar, todo el mundo te hace hacer cosas que no quieres, o es que no recuerdas que le cediste tu silla a aquella chica que te intimidaba en la escuela, o que a cada rato cedes cuando tu compañera de trabajo te pide los famosos favores; tú no tienes carácter y eso no es mi culpa.

– Bueno, a ti nadie te acusaría de ser débil Ginny. Tomaste la primera fecha que Minerva nos ofreció sin siquiera preguntarme que era lo que yo quería. – Respondió Luna sin apartar la mirada del rostro de Ginny.

– Al menos yo no complazco al todo el que se me atraviesa por tener complejo de buena samaritana – Atacó Ginny sonriendo socarronamente. – Siempre te conformas con lo que tienes.

– ¿Me estás diciendo que estoy conformándome con Ronald? – Preguntó Luna algo afectada

– Yo no estaba pensando en Ronald, tú misma dijiste su nombre… – Le contestó Ginny mirándola triunfal.

– ¡Cambia tu día, Ginny! – Dijo Luna elevando su angelical tono de voz

– ¡No, tú cambia tu día, Luna! – Gritó Ginny acercándose a la rubia hasta quedar frente a frente.

– Decidido, perdiste – Le susurró Luna solo para que escuchara la pelirroja. La rubia dio un par de pasos atrás antes de emprender su marcha de aquel lugar y entonces las palabras de Ginny retumbaron en sus oídos.

– Que se cuide tu boda, niña – Le gritó la pelirroja con su mejor cara de intimidación

– ¿Qué dijiste? – Exclamó Luna regresándose al sitio frente a Ginny

– Dije que tu boda debería estar muy asustada – Luna no podía creerlo, su mejor amiga, su hermana de toda la vida, la estaba amenazando y frente a todas sus amigas como testigos, aquello molestó demasiado a la rubia y ella sabía que decir luego de aquel ataque.

– ¿Por qué no guardas tus amenazas para Harry? ¿Qué así no fue como lograste sacarle su propuesta de matrimonio? – La cara de Ginny se descompuso en una mueca de total disgusto.

– ¡Tu boda será asquerosa! – Le gritó Ginny completamente histérica

– ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Le gritó Luna consternada

– Dije que tu boda será asquerosa

– Será asquerosa… no mi boda, será la tuya, sí, asquerosa – Ginny sonrió triunfal al notar la confusión de Luna, la pelirroja tomó su bolso y se marchó sonriente del lugar, dejando a un público hambriento de más información y a una Luna bastante molesta.

Las invitaciones fueron repartidas a todos sus familiares, amigos y conocidos, generando gran expectativa por las dos grandes bodas que se celebrarían el mismo día, a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar.

* * *

_Ginny Weasley y Harry Potter _

_Tienen el placer de invitarlos a su matrimonio _

_El día seis de julio a partir de las 5 PM _

_Lugar: Hotel Plaza_

* * *

_Luna Lovegood y Ronald Finnigan _

_Comparte con nosotros la felicidad de la celebración de nuestro matrimonio _

_Día 6 de julio a las 5 PM _

_Hotel Plaza_

* * *

Ginny llevaba seis nombres tachados en su lista de aspirantes a damas de honor, después de la guerra declarada con Luna y en vista que la chica se negaba a cambiar su fecha de boda, la pelirroja se había visto en la penosa necesidad de buscar entre sus personas más allegadas a la sustituta de dama de honor que tanto estaba necesitando. Había realizado de siete a ocho llamadas, pero a ninguna persona parecía interesarle ocupar el puesto, incluso se había topado con una antigua compañera de escuela que había resultado ser la esposa de uno de sus ex novios, lo que había terminado en una vergonzosa conversación. Resignada y al borde de la desesperación la chica vio la luz al final del túnel, cuando al voltear su rostro del gran ventanal de su oficina y fijarse en el pasillo vio pasar a su fiel asistente: Neville Longbottom, un chico nervioso y con poco éxito con las mujeres, Ginny incluso dudaba que al chico le gustaran las mujeres, así que lo llamó.

– ¡Longbottom, ven acá! – El chico obedeció de inmediato entrando a la oficina de su jefa.

– Dígame señorita Weasley ¿En qué puedo colaborarle? – Preguntó algo nervioso

– He decidido que te daré un ascenso, serás mi damo de honor… – el chico se quedó algo sorprendido por la afirmación de su jefa.

– Es… ¿y se paga? – Preguntó algo dudoso

– Eh… no, es un honor – Sentenció Ginny sonriendo falsamente, pero en vista que el chico no cambiaba su expresión, la chica rodó sus ojos desesperada – Ok, está bien, te pagaré. Pero debes ser el mejor damo de honor que una novia pueda tener.

En cuanto a Luna, estaba teniendo el mismo problema que su amiga Ginny para conseguir a su dama de honor y teniendo en cuenta que sus amigas habían decidido no escoger ninguno de los bandos, la rubia había optado por recurrir a la única compañera de trabajo que tenía: Lavender Brown.

– Por favor Lavender, nunca te he pedido un favor, pero de verdad necesito que me ayudes con esto – Luna no podía creer que estaba suplicándole a aquella chica que fuera su dama de honor.

– Ya te puse mis condiciones – Expuso Lavender bastante seria – Deberás encargarte de mí grupo en el autobús escolar esta semana y por supuesto dejarme ir vestida como yo quiera. – Luna abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar las peticiones de aquella chica, pero en vista que no contaba con familiares o amigas que la ayudaran, terminó por ceder a sus peticiones.

**_.…_**

**_Días después _**

Luna estaba arrepintiéndose cada vez más de su decisión de escoger a Lavender como su dama de honor, en los últimos 15 minutos la chica se la había pasado bebiendo copa tras copa de cuanto vino, champaña, cerveza o cualquier bebida con alcohol que la señora Minerva le mostraba para seleccionar la bebida de su boda, la muchacha había bebido tanto al punto que estaba completamente ebria, se tambaleaba y hablaba con voz pastosa.

– Querida, para tu música aún falta aclarar algunos detalles, DJ Mobile no podrá estar contigo ese día, así que hay que buscar otras opciones – Explicó Minerva a Luna mientras miraba de manera reprobatoria a Lavender, quien ya llevaba otra copa más a sus labios.

– Pero si ya yo había hablado con él y me había confirmado que estaría conmigo ese día – Afirmó Luna algo confundida.

– Si, pero al parecer una de las otras novias le ofreció más dinero – Contestó Minerva simplemente.

– ¡Que perra! – Gritó Lavender provocando que tanto Minerva como Luna se exaltaran. – No, usted, no, la otra novia. – Minerva pidió excusas antes de retirarse del lugar pues debía buscar unos catálogos.

– ¿Crees que Ginny? – Se atrevió a preguntar Luna

– Si, si creo – Contestó rápidamente Lavender

– Ella sabe lo importante que es esto para mí, no creo que ella…

– Es típico de ella ¿No? – Le respondió Lavender llevándose un trago de tequila a la boca y sin darle tiempo a Luna de contestar nada más. – Oye, me dijiste que el vestido que ella usará es de esos diseñadores que hacen ropa para esas chicas de cuerpos perfectos, ¿Por qué no le haces subir unos kilitos de más en estos meses? Me dijiste que ella tiene tendencia a la obesidad ¿No?

– Pues sí, pero yo no sería capaz de hacerle algo así… – Contestó Luna cabizbaja

– ¡No seas tonta! – Le gritó lavender – Ella fue capaz de quitarte a tu DJ favorito y de dejarte sin música sin despeinarse un poquito, atácala donde a ella más le duele, es solo un consejo.

**….**

Aquel era el día en que Ginny debía escoger su pastel de bodas y ella no podía estar más emocionada, su damo de honor Neville, estaba a su lado mientras la chica degustaba de los sabrosos pudines, pasteles y demás muestras que la señora Minerva había preparado para ella.

– Esto es una delicia, tiene un toque de mermelada de fresa ¿No es así? Y bien, ¿Luna ya eligió el suyo? – Ginny no pudo evitar formular la pregunta que tanto la estaba carcomiendo.

– Vamos a concentrarnos en ti ¿Quieres? – Propuso Minerva algo ceñuda – En cuanto a las flores enviaron un catálogo para que observes…

– No quiero el mismo pastel, es todo. Yo voy a querer el pastel de chocolate de 7 capas y relleno de fresa.

– Bien, ¿Estás segura? – Le preguntó Minerva con una expresión severa en su rostro, a Ginny pareció darle la impresión de estar frente a una estricta maestra de escuela secundaria, pero omitió su comentario al respecto. – Luna prefirió un pastel mucho más sencillo, ella dice que no necesita presumir con sus invitados acerca de lo mucho que gastó en su pastel o en su boda, no es para nada presuntuosa esta chica. – Afirmó retirándose para buscar el catálogo de flores.

– Estoy segura que Luna dijo eso refiriéndose a mí, ella cree que yo presumo – Indicó Ginny molesta mientras se levantaba de la mesa en la que había estado probando los pasteles. Entonces una carpeta con el nombre de Luna le llamó poderosamente la atención, al acercarse y leerla pudo comprender que se trataba de la organización de la boda de Luna y que está tenía programada unas clases de baile para ella y su prometido Ronald, una muy buena idea vino a su cabeza al darse cuenta de aquello.

**….**

Luna caminaba con dificultad luego de su tortuosa clase de baile en compañía de Ron, no era que el chico fuera un mal bailarín, ni que estuvieran aprendiendo a bailar algo extremadamente difícil, era que la que consideraba su mejor amiga de toda la vida Ginny Weasley, había cambiado sus clases por las de danza contemporánea, provocando que un alocado profesor de danza los hiciera practicar pasos difíciles durante más de una hora en la que ambos muchachos habían terminado bastante extenuados y sin ganas de continuar, por lo menos hasta que había llegado el verdadero profesor alegando que había recibido un correo de Luna cambiando la hora de encuentro, fue en ese momento en los que la rubia comprendió que todo se había tratado de una muy mala jugada de su querida amiga, por eso, la chica había optado por hacerle caso al consejo de su compañera de trabajo Lavender y había enviado a un sujeto que había visto en la calle y al cual le había ofrecido 50 dólares a cambio de entregarle a Ginny una canasta repleta de chocolates de todos los sabores y con los cuales iniciaría su nefasto plan: hacerle subir unos kilitos a Ginny. Ella no deseaba que las cosas fueran así, pero Ginny había empezado esta guerra y Luna no estaba dispuesta a parar, no esta vez.


	7. Que empiece la guerra

Este fic está inspirado en la película _**"Guerra de novias"**,_ por lo que algunas escenas y diálogos fueron sacados directamente del guión original.

Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran J.K. Rowling.

Disfruten este escrito que con tanto amor construí.

By: Mila Itherin

**_Aclaración: _**En este fic Ginny y Ron no son hermanos, es Gin quien lleva el apellido Weasley, a Ron decidí darle el apellido Finnigan.

* * *

**Guerra de novias**

* * *

**Capítulo 7. Que empiece la guerra**

* * *

Ronald aún no había superado su molestia por el horrible momento que Ginny le había hecho pasar a él y a su novia, al enviarles un profesor de danza completamente desquiciado que les había hecho sudar lo que nunca sudarían haciendo cualquier otro ejercicio, por eso, el chico se encontraba conversando aquella noche con su novia, mientras se aplicaba crema en sus adoloridos pies.

– ¿Quién hace eso? Creo que oficialmente esa chica está completamente loca. No debería sorprenderme su nivel de desquiciada, ella siempre ha sido así – Exclamó Ron mientras se recostaba en el sofá del apartamento de su novia, la rubia lo había invitado, pues deseaba que cenaran juntos.

– Yo tampoco lo puedo creer, está involucrándose con nuestras cosas, nuestro estilo. Pero esto no se va a quedar así nada más – Afirmó Luna con convicción.

– Sabes algo, siento algo de lastima por Harry, nunca podrá controlar a la loca de su esposa – Opinó Ron, el rostro de Luna se contrajo en una mueca de desagrado.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó Luna completamente sorprendida

– Estoy hablando de Ginny – Se defendió Ron

– ¿Y? – Atacó Luna molesta exigiendo una explicación

– Creo que mejor me voy, quedé de verme con los chicos y ya voy tarde. – Y diciendo esto el chico se marchó dejando a Luna completamente sola y algo alterada.

**...**

El último mes antes de la boda es una prueba de oro para determinar cómo una pareja trabaja en equipo, resuelve problemas y se comunica, el entusiasmo inicial se disipa y los nervios empiezan a hacer estragos. En algunas parejas esto saca a flote los conflictos de su relación y en otras parejas, las que tienen suerte, realza la armonía esencial de su unión, claro que hasta la novia más afortunada necesita algo para desahogarse.

Ginny llegó apresurada a su oficina, aquel día en particular necesitaba una buena dosis de algo dulce y como enviado del cielo su asistente Neville tenía para ella un enorme arreglo de galletas dulces y crocantes.

– Oh que ternura, un arreglo de galletas para mí – Susurró la pelirroja tomando una gran galleta y dándole un gran mordisco. – ¿No es una adoración mi prometido, Neville? – Preguntó mientras entraba en su oficina y se colocaba a trabajar de inmediato.

– Llegó este sobre para ti esta mañana – Le dijo Neville ingresando a su oficina y entregándole el sobre del que hablaba.

– Es un periódico – Expresó Ginny abriendo el famoso diario que tenía en sus manos, al abrirlo pudo notar que había una sección completa dedicada a anunciar bodas y compromisos, para su completo horror en primera plana estaba las fotos de Luna y ella anunciando el compromiso de ambas, pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era la foto que habían utilizado para referirse a ella, se trataba de una vieja foto de su paso por secundaria en donde ella era una escuálida chiquilla con frenos y granos en la cara, mientras que a Luna la mostraban en una fotografía actual en la que se veía realmente hermosa. Llena de ira la pelirroja soltó el diario y se encaminó hacía su próxima jugada maestra.

Y allí estaba Ginny, sentada en aquel restaurante pintoresco en compañía de Pansy Parkinson la chica más chismosa de la universidad y de pésima reputación. Hasta ahora, su plan iba tal cual lo había pensado, Luna sufriría las consecuencias de sus actos y de una manera muy severa.

– Entonces como te decía, Blaise quiere dejarme sin nada alegando a una supuesta infidelidad, pero no es así, en cambio yo si estoy enterada que él se acostaba con su secretaria. – Decía Pansy mientras tomaba de su copa de vino tinto con bastante entusiasmo.

– Oye Pan, alguna vez te has puesto a pensar el por qué Luna no quiso cambiar su fecha de matrimonio y quiere casarse cuanto antes… – Ginny se llevó una mano al vientre mientras hacía la señal de embarazo que Pansy captó de inmediato.

– ¡Oh por Dios! – Exclamó Pansy sorprendida – Luna está embarazada… quien iba a pensarlo, pensé que seguía siendo virgen, con lo mojigata que es.

Luego de aquella interesante conversación con su amiga Pansy, Ginny había conducido hasta su apartamento en dónde su prometido la estaba esperando para almorzar juntos, la pelirroja iba bastante feliz, pues llevaba su vestido de novia que recién le habían entregado y que pensaba probarse apenas llegara a su apartamento, eso mientras Harry preparaba gustosamente el almuerzo para ambos, al chico le encantaba cocinar para ella y ella siempre estaba dispuesta a dejarse consentir.

– ¡Ay, No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No puede ser! – Gritaba Ginny desde el vestier de su habitación. Asustado, Harry había intentado entrar al pensar que a su novia podía estarle ocurriendo algo grave, pero se encontró con la puerta cerrada con llave.

– Ginny – Gritó el chico golpeando la puerta con fuerza – Mi amor ¿Estás bien? – La pelirroja contestó con un alarido de dolor antes de abrir la puerta y revelar que tenía una sencilla bata de baño encima. – ¿Qué ocurre cariño? – Preguntó el chico preocupado

– El vestido de novia… no me queda. Fui a probármelo y no me cierra, ¡Esto no puede estar pasándome a mí!, yo siempre tengo todo bajo control ¿Cómo pude permitir esto? – Lloró consternada, preocupando a Harry, pues su novia nunca lloraba ni se lamentaba, ella era la mujer más fuerte y decidida que había conocido.

– Tranquila cariño, siempre puedes mandarlo a arreglar para que te quede el día de la boda – Opinó Harry acunando a su novia en sus brazos, al escuchar aquello la chica se zafó bruscamente de su abrazo y gritó.

– ¡No! ¡No alteras el vestido para que se ajuste a ti, te ajustas tú al vestido! Y en todo caso esto es tú culpa, deja de enviarme cosas, es muy tierno que me envíes esos dulces, pero ya – La cara de Harry era todo un poema, el chico no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando su novia.

– ¿Qué dulces? – Preguntó bastante confundido

– Todos esos chocolates, galletas, caramelos rellenos… ¿el internacional mundo de la mantequilla? – Y entonces Ginny supo por la cara de estupefacción de su novio que el pobre chico no tenía idea de qué hablaba ella.

– Cariño, yo no te he enviado nada de eso – Reconoció Harry sonriendo ligeramente.

– ¡No puedo creer que me haya hecho esto! – gritó Ginny enojada – ¡Ella sabía lo importante que era para mí entrar en ese vestido y me ha estado enviado todas esas cosas para que yo me engordara como una cerda! – Harry rodó sus ojos al escuchar a su prometida, él realmente no veía lo despiadado de la situación que Ginny veía.

– ¿El internacional mundo de la mantequilla? – Preguntó Harry conteniendo las enormes ganas que tenía de reírse – ¿Te has sentado durante horas para comer barras de mantequilla? – La mirada que Ginny le dio a Harry fue más que suficiente para que el chico cerrara de inmediato su boca y saliera apresurado de la habitación, lo que Harry no se imaginada era que su dulce novia ya planeaba su próxima venganza hacía su querida amiga y esa misma tarde lo pondría en práctica.

Luna había escogido aquella soleada tarde de junio para darse un pequeño bronceo antes de su matrimonio, aquello, había estado en su organización de la boda sugerida por la Sra. Minerva, así que, Luna había decidido hacerle caso y consentirse un poco, muy pocas veces tenía el tiempo para dedicarlo para ella misma y aquel día sería la excepción.

– Hola, soy Luna Lovegood y he venido para la sesión de bronceo – Dijo Luna saludando a la chica en recepción

– Si claro, eres la novia que nos recomendó la Sra. Minerva, adelante, en unos minutos la cámara estará lista para tu sesión de bronceo.

– Solo me gustaría que fuera un poco de bronceo, quiero algo muy sutil – Afirmó la rubia sonriéndole a la chica de recepción

– Entiendo – Contestó la recepcionista – Con una ligera capa de nuestro bronceador más sutil bastará. – Y en cuanto la chica metió a Luna en la cámara de bronceo y colocó el bronceador a usar, Ginny supo que este era su momento cumbre, y lo aprovechó cambiando el sutil bronceador por un rojo intenso que de seguro perduraría unos cuantos días en la piel de su amiga. Eso le enseñaría a no meterse con la gran Ginny Weasley.

Luna caminaba en medio de las personas que la miraban como a un bicho raro y no era de extrañar que lo hicieran, pues ella destacaba por sobre todas con su inusual color de piel rojo anaranjado, que la hacía parecer un ser extraño y brillante, la rubia estaba segura que la culpable de todo aquello había sido Ginny, la pelirroja había ido bastante lejos esta vez y ella se aseguraría que se arrepintiera de lo que le había hecho.

– ¡Oh por Dios! – Gritó Lavender al verla ingresar a la escuela – ¿Qué demonios te pasó? – Preguntó con curiosidad

– ¡Ginny Weasley! – Gritó Luna bastante histérica – Ella me hizo esta aberración. Ya me han tallado unas cuatro veces y estoy empezando a perder la sensibilidad de mi cuerpo y todo por su ¡Maldita culpa! – Lavender estaba segura que nunca había escuchado maldecir antes a Luna, pero entendía también la razón por la que la chica lo hacía, su amiga definitivamente se había pasado de la raya esta vez y al ver la determinación en los ojos de Luna supo que esta vez sí recibiría el perfecto escarmiento que esa presuntuosa chica necesitaba.

**_Días después _**

Luna había logrado casi que normalizar su color del rojo anaranjado a un naranja algo pálido y aunque Ron insistía en que ella no se veía tan mal, ella sabía perfectamente que lo que le había hecho Ginny había sido un acto cruel y bajo, por eso, la rubia se hallaba escondida en el salón de belleza que su amiga solía visitar, a falta de tan solo una semana para la boda de ambas, estaba decidida a llevar su operación al siguiente nivel, así que en cuando supo que el estilista de Ginny había finalizado de preparar la mezcla para las iluminaciones que Gin deseaba en su pelirrojo cabello, ella se logró deslizar hacía el sitio en cuestión cambiando la mezcla del estilista por una que ella misma había preparado.

– Sabes que solo quiero algunas iluminaciones, mi cabello es perfecto en el tono pelirrojo que tiene, solo quiero que brille un poco más – Admitió Ginny sonriendo relajada mientras su estilista aplicaba con esmero el producto en su cabello. Luego de algunos minutos de dejarle el producto aplicado, el joven había empezado a retirar el producto de su cabello solo para lanzar un estruendoso grito de pavor, al levantar su vista en el espejo Ginny pudo notar que la parte superior de su cabello estaba completamente decolorada dándole un aspecto de desaliñada, pues su cabello antes pelirrojo intenso ahora se veía naranja casi dorado bastante opaco.

– ¡Mi cabello es naranja! – Gritó fuera de sí

– No sé qué pasó querida, te juro que yo solo había escogida el producto de las iluminaciones. - Balbuceada el chico con vergüenza - Pero no te preocupes, podemos arreglarlo, solo tienes que esperar un par de días y lo volveremos a dejar tal como estaba.

– ¡Me voy a casar en una semana, imbécil! – Dijo Ginny consternada

– Felicidades – Susurró el estilista bastante apenado mientras fingía una sonrisa

– ¡Y mi cabello es mitad rojo y mitad naranja! – Volvió a gritar la chica muy furiosa antes de desmayarse teatralmente.


	8. Despedida de solteras

Este fic está inspirado en la película _**"Guerra de novias"**,_ por lo que algunas escenas y diálogos fueron sacados directamente del guión original.

Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran J.K. Rowling.

Disfruten este escrito que con tanto amor construí.

By: Mila Itherin

**_Aclaración: _**En este fic Ginny y Ron no son hermanos, es Gin quien lleva el apellido Weasley, a Ron decidí darle el apellido Finnigan.

* * *

**Guerra de novias**

* * *

**Capítulo 8. Despedida de solteras**

* * *

Los días fueron pasando y estando a tan solo tres días antes de la boda los nervios están a flor de piel, por lo menos, eso pensaba Ginny mientras llegaba con sus amigas a aquel club del que Pansy le había hablado dónde realizaban despedidas de solteros. Su cabello continuaba siendo naranja, situación que pretendía arreglar al siguiente día muy temprano y antes de ir a trabajar, pues una importante junta la esperaba. Pero por aquella noche, su cabello estaba oculto bajo una corta peluca rosa que ella estaba segura lucía con extrema sensualidad. Al llegar al abarrotado lugar sus amigas la saludaron dándole espacio en su mesa reservada, la noche era joven y ella pensaba disfrutarla al máximo.

– No puedo creer que le dijeras a Lu que esta noche sería la despedida de soltera de Gin, no ves que eso podría generar un conflicto entre ellas – Susurró Astoria, caminando junto a una casi ebria Pansy que se tambaleaba al caminar.

– Ya es hora que se enfrenten, querida prima, además, me gusta ver al mundo arder – Reconoció la pelinegra. Y mientras tanto, una Luna, cuyas varias copas de tequila había tomado de más, escuchaba todo atenta y camuflada en la barra de aquel bar.

– Muy bien, nos han contado que esta noche tenemos entre nosotros a una novia – Había anunciado el DJ mediante su micrófono – Queremos que nuestra novia suba a la tarima para poderla tratar como se debe – Luna supo que su momento había llegado y justo fue en ese instante en el que Ginny subió a la tarima con su sexy vestido de lentejuelas, en el que la rubia se subió a su silla y gritó con fuerzas.

– ¡Ella no es la única novia esta noche, amigo! – Luna ni siquiera sabía de dónde había sacado el valor para gritar aquello, tal vez se debía a esos tragos de tequila que siempre lograban caerle mal y hacerla hablar de más, pero con tragos o sin ellos la chica se subió a la tarima mientras bailaba de una forma salvaje como nunca antes lo había hecho.

– ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – Le exigió saber Ginny bastante furiosa

– Este es un sitio público Gin, no puedes sacarme de aquí – Le espetó Luna con superioridad a la pelirroja.

– ¡Ni siquiera puedo tener mi propia despedida de soltera! – Gritó enojada Ginny

– Como yo tampoco pude tener a DJ Mobile por tu culpa – Contratacó Luna sin dejar de bailar con un estríper – Y, por cierto – Gritó hacía sus amigas – No estoy embarazada, dejen de enviarme ropa de bebé y juguetes a mi apartamento.

Pronto lo que había iniciado como un simple baile se transformó en una descomunal competencia de baile sexy que Luna, como nunca, estaba ganando con toda la ventaja del mundo, el reto finalizó con una alocada Luna lanzándose desde una cuerda colgante del techo, mientras el público completo de hombres y mujeres vitoreaban su sensualidad y atrevimiento. Mientras tanto una derrotada Ginny bajaba de la tarima algo cabizbaja y era consolada por Pansy, quien no dejaba de darle un trago tras otro.

– Oh, linda – Se lamentó Luna acercándose a la mesa de las chicas – ¿Ahogas tus penas en alcohol?

– Es mejor que te largues de aquí Luna, sino deseas acabar esta noche muy mal, así, aparte de ser una novia anaranjada, serás una novia golpeada – Le amenazó Ginny levantándose bruscamente de su silla

– Pues no creo que sea peor que una novia de cabello naranja – Soltó Luna con la voz pastosa, definitivamente la rubia estaba bastante ebria.

– ¡Borracha! – Le gritó Ginny arrojándole la flor del centro de mesa

– ¡Perdedora! – Le contestó Luna devolviéndole la flor justo en la cara. Y cuando todo el mundo creyó que ambas chicas se enzarzarían en una feroz pelea, una voz profunda retumbó cerca de ellas.

– ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí? – Gritó Theodore Nott, el hermano adoptivo de Ginny Weasley, el apuesto castaño de ojos azules, complexión atlética y tez blanca del que Pansy y Cho estaban hipnotizadas. – Hice una pregunta Ginny, no pensarás agarrarte a golpes con Luna, ¿verdad?

– ¡Esto es su culpa, Theo! – Gritó Ginny por encima de la música – Quiere arruinar mi boda y ahora hasta mi despedida de soltera, ¡No es justo! – Chilló al mejor estilo de una pataleta de niña pequeña– Y, ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Interrogó la chica algo confundida por la presencia de su hermano en ese lugar.

– El chico que es el Barman de este lugar es mi amigo y las conoce a ambas, me llamó hace 30 minutos y me informó de la penosa situación de la que las dos son protagonistas – Exclamó el castaño con una expresión seria en su rostro.

– ¡Yo solo quise darle una lección a esta bruja! – Se defendió Luna tambaleándose en su puesto, Theo pareció notar su nivel de alicoramiento, pues la sostuvo por la cintura para evitar que terminara en el piso de aquel lugar.

– ¡Hiciste que subiera un par de kilos! – Contestó una histérica Ginny, quien ya no se podía controlar un minuto más.

– ¡Me pintaste de rojo anaranjado! – Le reclamó Luna furiosa zafándose del agarre de Theodore, quien junto a las amigas de ambas permanecía como mero espectador.

– ¡Por tu culpa mi cabello es naranja!

– Y tú cambiaste mis clases de baile por un profesor loco que nos hizo sudar por una hora.

– ¡Te odio con todo mi ser! – Gritó Ginny fuera de sí. Aquellas palabras lograron desestabilizar a Luna, al punto que ya no supo qué decir y simplemente caminó afuera de aquel sitio, sintiendo un gran dolor en su corazón. Cuando estuvo afuera fue consciente cuan duras habían sido las palabras de la chica que para ella siempre había sido como su hermana.

– ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? – Le preguntó a su lado Theodore, de quien Luna ni siquiera se había percatado la había seguido. La rubia asintió y tomó la mano extendida que el castaño le ofrecía y caminó con pasos vacilantes hacia el auto del chico. La ruta hacia su apartamento le había parecido larga y dolorosa, sobretodo, por aquel creciente nudo en la garganta que ella se negaba a desenredar. Cuando estuvo frente al edificio en dónde vivía se negó a entrar sola, Theodore pareció adivinar sus pensamientos, pues, la ayudó a bajarse de su auto y la tomó de la mano para conducirla hasta su piso.

– ¿Quieres pasar? – Preguntó Luna con la voz entrecortada. El chico suspiró antes de ingresar al interior del apartamento de ella y cobijarla en un reconfortante abrazo que logró hacerla soltar aquel enorme nudo que hasta ahora se había negado a dejar ser. Y lloró, lloró amargamente sobre el pecho de Theodore, lloró por la pérdida de su amiga, lloró por ser tan tonta y sufrir por algo como eso, lloró por sentirse una persona cobarde, y sobretodo, lloró por sentirse tan sola y desprotegida.

– Llora todo lo que quieras, _i agápi mou_. Aquí estoy para ti – Le susurró Theodore mientras la abrazaba con fuerza para evitarla dejar caer aún más. Luna no reconoció las palabras dichas por el castaño en aquel extraño idioma, por lo tanto, lo dejó pasar.

– No deberías estar aquí – Reconoció Luna apretándolo muy fuerte en el abrazo que ambos se negaban a soltar. – Ginny debe estar necesitándote.

– Gin tiene a Harry, a mamá – Le dijo suavemente Theodore al oído, lo que hizo que la chica se estremeciera, aquello nunca le había pasado, ni siquiera con su prometido Ronald.

– ¿Quieres decir que yo no tengo a nadie? – Exclamó dolida separándose de su abrazo y mirándolo fijamente a aquellos ojos azules.

– No, quiero decir que en este momento tú me necesitas más que ella, ya tú reconociste tus errores, mientras Ginny sigue en la negación. – La explicación no pareció bastar para Luna, quien enojada limpió sus lágrimas con fuerza y abrió la puerta de su apartamento.

– Creo que ya deberías irte – Susurró la rubia indicándole a Theo la salida. El castaño caminó resignado hacia la salida y antes de irse deposito un beso en la frente de Luna.

– Dulces sueños, _i agápi mou _– Pronunció Theodore antes de marcharse.

* * *

i agápi mou**_ \- _Son palabras en griego y significa "mi amor" o "Amor mío" **


	9. Arrepentimiento

Este fic está inspirado en la película _**"Guerra de novias"**,_ por lo que algunas escenas y diálogos fueron sacados directamente del guión original.

Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran J.K. Rowling.

Disfruten este escrito que con tanto amor construí.

By: Mila Itherin

_**Aclaración:** _En este fic Ginny y Ron no son hermanos, es Gin quien lleva el apellido Weasley, a Ron decidí darle el apellido Finnigan.

* * *

**Guerra de novias**

* * *

**Capítulo 9. Arrepentimiento**

* * *

El sonido insistente del despertador logró levantarla luego de varios intentos, la noche anterior había tomado demasiado alcohol y su cabeza iba a reventar. Ginny miró su reloj de pared solo para darse cuenta que eran las 9 am, había perdido la cita para regresar su cabello a su color original y estaba bastante retrasada para su junta de trabajo de las 9:30 am con unos importantes clientes. Corriendo como una loca, Ginny llegó a su oficina solo para ser perseguida por su fiel asistente, que se encargó de recordarle su inusual color de cabello decolorado naranja chillón.

– ¡Dios! – Suspiró Ginny quitándose la chaqueta y colocándose la camisa como una especie de turbante que le hacía dar una apariencia algo perturbadora. Omitiendo los comentarios y miradas indiscretas, la antes pelirroja, empezó a entregarles a sus clientes los informes que había traído para su reunión. – Como pueden ver en esas carpetas se encuentra el último informe del estado del proceso que hemos estado llevando desde estos últimos meses, las cifras corresponden a…

– Disculpe, señorita – Interrumpió uno de los señores presentes – Pero este informe tiene fecha de hace un mes.

– Oh – Se sorprendió Ginny empezando a buscar entre sus cosas con tal desespero que el turbante improvisado que descansaba en su cabeza terminó por caer dejando al aire su cabello naranja chillón.

– ¿Es naranja su…? – Preguntó uno de los socios presentes, pero Ginny no lo dejó continuar su pregunta al contestar con un tono de voz bastante chillón rayando entre el llanto y la histeria.

– Si, ya lo vi – Respondió con sarcasmo – Es muy naranja, mi cabello es naranja, mi boda es en dos días ¡Y le pagó a mi damo de honor! – Admitió Ginny sintiéndose completamente derrotada – Y si, tal vez olvidé el verdadero informe, y sí, tal vez mi mejor amiga en el mundo siempre va estar odiándome, ¡Odiándome! – Exclamó dramáticamente sentándose en el sillón frente a todos los clientes y socios que la miraban cómo si hubiese perdido la cabeza. Al pasar una mano por su cabello un considerable mechón se desprendió de su cabeza quedando completamente en sus manos, hecho que la dejó bastante consternada – Se me cae…mi cabello se me cae ¡Voy a ser una novia pelona! – Dijo llorando amargamente.

– ¿Esta chica es quien nos representa en el caso más importante? – Preguntó con evidente molestia uno de los socios mayoritarios.

– No, ya no – Exclamó el jefe de Ginny mirándola desaprobatoriamente. – Ginevra toma tus cosas y pásate a la oficina de Kevin, de ahora en adelante está degradada de su puesto y quiero que se retire inmediatamente.

Acurrucada frente a su prometido Ginny lloraba como nunca antes lo había hecho, a su lado Harry intentaba consolarla sin tener éxito alguno, pues a pesar de sus múltiples esfuerzos no sabía que hacer o qué decir para que su novia se sintiera mejor.

– No soporto estar así – Sollozó Ginny mirando a Harry con dolor – Yo nunca me equivoco o me bajan de puesto. Me siento tan sola…

– Hey – Susurró Harry abrazándola con fuerza – Amor, yo estoy aquí – Ginny sollozó aún más fuerte cuando el pelinegro realizó aquella afirmación – Cuanto la extrañas ¿No? – Reconoció Harry bastante triste – Luna sabría qué hacer y qué decir para hacerte sentir mejor.

– Me hizo enojar – Reconoció la pelirroja – Eso no es de amigas.

– Estoy seguro que ambas podrán arreglar esta situación, Gin – Afirmó Harry con convicción.

– No es por eso cielo. Ella me hizo enojar porque tal vez tenga razón y es muy agotador intentar ser perfecta en cada cosa que hago, así he sobrevivido desde que era niña y creía que nada malo podría pasar si siempre tenía todo bajo control.

– La vida no es perfecta, hermanita – Comentó Theodore, que acababa de entrar en la habitación de Harry. – Es dramática. Y todo no se puede tener bajo control, hay cosas que se escapan de nuestras manos.

– Es verdad – Reconoció Ginny bajándose de la cama para darle un gran abrazo a su hermano. – Te he necesitado tanto.

– Aquí estoy princesa – Susurró Theodore mientras la levantaba del suelo y daba algunas vueltas con ella que la hicieron carcajearse.

– ¿Cómo está Luna? – Preguntó Ginny una vez su hermano la puso en el piso.

– Creo que es algo que deberías averiguar por ti misma – Respondió Theodore algo tenso. Ginny le hizo una seña a Harry que el joven interpretó perfectamente dejando a los hermanos platicar solos.

– ¿Cuándo piensas decírselo? – Le preguntó Ginny colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

– Te han dicho que cuando haces eso te pareces mucho a nuestra madre – Ginny frunció el ceño al notar el cambio de tema y adivinando las intenciones de su hermano impidió que este saliera de la habitación.

– Theo, te conozco, aunque pienses que no lo hago, sé lo que sientes por Luna desde hace mucho tiempo, lo que no comprendo es ¿Por qué no le has dicho que la amas? – Le reprochó con molestia. El castaño pareció derrotado antes de sentarse frente a su hermana y responder.

– Va a casarse Gin… y no solo eso, es con uno de mis buenos amigos. No puedo hacerle eso, no a ella y tampoco a él – Suspiró con desgano Theodore

– Sí, es cierto, va a casarse con Ron, pero ¿Eso qué? ¿Y si ella siente lo mismo por ti? – Le cuestionó Ginny para hacerlo entrar en razón.

– Si ella sintiera lo mismo por mí no estaría dispuesta a casarse – Respondió con tranquilidad Theodore – Agradezco que quieras evitarme este sufrimiento Gin, pero esto es mi culpa, fui un cobarde, no le dije a tiempo todo lo que siento por ella, ahora ya es demasiado tarde, ella se casará con Ron y ambos será muy felices, y yo, yo solo debo desearles lo mejor en su matrimonio. Es todo – Comentó el castaño antes de marcharse de la habitación.

**….**

Luna saludó a su novio cuando este ingresó a su apartamento, el chico se veía algo tenso y molesto, por lo que Luna no tardó en preguntarle qué le estaba pasando.

– ¿Ocurre algo cariño? – Preguntó Luna a Ron, quien se removió incomodo en el sofá. – Mira – Le dijo mostrando sus brazos y rostro – Ya no estoy naranja, volví a mi color – Expresó bastante feliz.

– Que bien – Susurró Ron nada convincente y luego de algunos segundos de un extraño silencio añadió – Me enteré que anoche estuviste en la despedida de soltera de tu amiga Ginny y que también participaste activamente bailando muy sexy con los estrípers – Le reprochó Ron bastante molesto – ¿En qué estabas pensando Luna?

– Oh, ya veo, Theodore te fue con el chisme – Susurró algo contrariada la rubia

– ¿Qué? ¡No! Theodore no me dijo nada, fue el Barman que es un viejo amigo mío el que me contó todo lo ocurrido anoche.

– Yo solo quería divertirme un rato, Ron – Admitió Luna sin ningún rastro de arrepentimiento en su rostro.

– Has estado extraña Luna y yo realmente estoy cansado de todo esto, de tus peleas con Ginny, de tu cambio de personalidad, de toda esta locura. Además, has estado molesta, tensa y alterada últimamente. – Exclamó Ron levantando bastante su tono de voz. – Y la verdad me haces preguntar si este estado tiene que ver con la boda o si es algo permanente, porque no estoy seguro de saber lidiar con algo así.

– Bueno Ronald, yo diría que este estado es algo permanente, lo que si estoy segura es que es muy normal que los próximos 40 años me veas en algunas ocasiones alterada, molesta o tensa – Contestó Luna seriamente.

– ¿Lo ves? – Dijo Ron cada vez más exaltado – Lo estás haciendo ahora

– ¿Qué? – Exclamó Luna confundida

– Estás comportándote como una arpía, justo como estas últimas semanas.

– Entonces que sugieres que haga, que reprima mis emociones y me comporte de acuerdo a lo que tú deseas – Ron se pasó una mano por su cabello completamente desesperado.

– ¡Ni siquiera se puede hablar contigo ya! – Gritó fuera de sí el chico

– ¡No lo has intentado! Tú solo viniste acá a decirme lo que se supone que estoy haciendo mal y ni siquiera escuchas mi parte de la historia, solo me juzgas y ya.

– ¿Sabes algo Luna? Definitivamente ya no te reconozco, eres otra

– Ni siquiera has intentado preguntar cómo me siento yo con todo lo que ha estado ocurriendo – Se defendió Luna casi al borde del llanto

– Ya no quiero hablar, ¿Oíste? Ya no quiero – Ron tomó su chaqueta y se levantó del sofá – Creo que esto está muy tenso y es mejor que yo me vaya, adiós.

**_..._**

**_Un día antes de la boda_**

A tan solo un día antes de la boda, las novias deben estar tranquilas para evitar que los nervios hagan estragos, una buena sesión de yoga, masajes relajantes, baños con esencias y un muy buen ambiente de armonía son más que suficientes para conseguir el objetivo: mantener los nervios controlados. Tonterías había dicho Ginny Weasley al salir aquella mañana de julio a trotar como lo hacía de costumbre, ninguna de los consejos antes mencionados le había servido para contener aquel arrepentimiento y las ganas de llorar que últimamente sentía, sabía que le había fallado a su mejor amiga, que la había tratado mal, le había dicho cosas hirientes y sobretodo que le ocasionó mucho daño con cada una de las estupideces que había hecho en su contra, ahora Ginny solo le pedía a la vida tiempo para reparar cada cosa que había hecho mal con la chica que era como su hermana.

Ginny creyó que alguien en cielo la estaba escuchando, pues sus suplicas fueron contestadas cuando Luna apareció corriendo una cuadra más delante de la que Ginny estaba, feliz por ver de nuevo a su mejor amiga, Ginny intentó seguirle el paso, incluso trató llamándola un par de veces, pero desistió de su idea al notar que Luna jamás la escucharía y que no era su intención volver a hablarle, derrotada, la pelirroja se fue a su casa, ya no había nada que hacer.

Luna había salido a trotar muy temprano aquella mañana, después de finalizar su rutina y asearse como era debido, se cambió con un sencillo vestido azul acompañado de una chaqueta de color beige. Aquel era su día libre y aunque en un principio había planeado relajarse para el gran día de mañana, su ánimo no se prestó para ello y contrario a todo lo que planeó, había terminado sentada frente al gran edificio en donde trabajaba su amiga Ginny, mientras le marcaba al número de su oficina.

– ¿Bueno? – Contestó la voz de un chico que Luna sabía a la perfección a quien pertenecía, el asistente raro de Ginny.

– Hola, ¿Podrías comunicarme con Ginny por favor? – Solicitó amablemente. Al fondo podía escucharse un taladro ruidoso que no permitía que la conversación se escuchara bien, eso sumado a los gritos histéricos de Ginny.

– Lo siento, puede hablar más fuerte por favor. La señorita Ginny se encuentra en medio de una crisis – Luna suspiró triste al escuchar aquello, definitivamente su amiga no querría saber nada de ella, no después de todo lo que le había hecho. Arrepentida de su decisión la rubia colgó el teléfono sin darle tiempo al chico de preguntar nada más.

Triste y con unas inmensas ganas de llorar, Luna se levantó de dónde se hallaba sentada y caminó sin rumbo fijo un par de calles arriba y para su sorpresa se topó con una persona con la que no esperaba encontrarse: Theodore Nott, quien le sonreía y saludaba desde la otra acera.

– Hey – Le saludó Luna sonriente mientras le daba un abrazo – No esperaba encontrarte por aquí.

– Ni yo a ti. – Contestó Theo ofreciéndole una sonrisa – Tenía algunos días sin verte – Le reprochó Theo algo dolido.

– Oh, es que he estado algo ocupada, ya sabes, con todo lo de la boda – Theo arqueó las cejas en una mueca que lo hizo ver bastante tierno en opinión de Luna.

– ¿Segura? Nada que ver con que soy el hermano de tu archienemiga – Luna cambió su expresión completamente y en su rostro se visualizó algo de tristeza lo que Theodore lamentó profundamente, intentando distraerla de lo que seguramente estaba sintiendo, el castaño le hizo una inusual proposición – Tengo que alquilar un Esmoquin ¿Quieres acompañarme? – Luna sonrió y asintió en respuesta. Ahora ambos estaban en aquella tienda, mientras Theo trataba de hacer un nudo sobre su corbata de moño sin tener éxito en el proceso.

– ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Le preguntó Luna acercándose a él y ayudándolo con el nudo del lazo, la rubia podía sentir la mirada intensa del chico puesta en su rostro mientras ella lo ayudaba con la corbata y sentir aquello en lugar de hacerla poner incomoda le agradaba en grandes proporciones.

– Y ¿Cómo has estado? – Habló Theodore para romper la tensión.

– ¿Yo? Bueno, he estado bien – respondió a la ligera la chica colocándose algo nerviosa.

– Estar bien no es un sentimiento – Luna sonrió parecía que Theo lograba leer su estado a la perfección.

– Ok, bueno, es la boda, hay muchos detalles que se deben tener en cuenta, y no sé… tenía una idea de lo que quería que fuera, pero, no ha sido como lo soñé… y de verdad no está siendo divertido todo esto – Exclamó Luna con la voz quebrada al hablar, Theodore tomó una de sus manos y la beso con ternura ante la mirada vidriosa que la rubia le daba – Gracias

– No creo haber esperado mucho tiempo – Murmuró Theodore al ver la mirada de Luna puesta en él y de repente sintió un arranque de valentía que finalizó en una proposición – ¿Te puedo invitar a tomar un café?

– Verás Theo, no sé si sea lo correcto – Expresó Luna algo nerviosa por la cercanía del chico – Tú hermana podría molestarse de vernos juntos y…

– No te preocupes por Ginny, ella no se molestará porque solo nos vayamos a tomar un café – Aquello, aunque no pareció convencer a Luna del todo, hizo que la chica cediera un poco y aceptara el café que Theodore le estaba ofreciendo.

Y ahora allí estaba ella, tomada del brazo que caballerosamente el castaño le había ofrecido y caminando junto a él rumbo a una pequeña cafetería que estaba cerca de la tienda de trajes en la que habían estado.

– Ay no – Se quejó Luna al sentir las suaves gotas de lluvia caer incansablemente sobre ellos – ¡Debemos correr! – Gritó para hacerse escuchar en medio del bullicio de las personas que corrían para protegerse de la lluvia.

– ¿Qué? – Le preguntó Theo sonriendo feliz – ¡No! Luna, ¿Hace cuánto fue la última vez que disfrutaste de la lluvia?

– Creo que éramos niños, Gin y yo te hacíamos mojar juntos a nosotras para que no ser las únicas con gripe – Admitió Luna sonriendo al recordar tan bello momento – ¿Me estas proponiendo caminar bajo la lluvia? – Le cuestionó algo divertida, empezaba a amar la sensación de sentir las gotas de agua mojando su ropa y rostro.

– Exactamente – Susurró Theo mientras sostenía su mano y corría junto a ella jugando como un par de niños bajo la lluvia.

– Quiero que sepas que si me resfrío y paso enferma mi luna de miel será tu culpa, Nott – Jugueteó Luna señalando al castaño acusatoriamente con su dedo índice.

– Asumo todas las consecuencias – Exclamó el chico completamente empapado, tomando a Luna de la cintura y elevándola hacia el cielo con sus fuertes brazos. Al bajarla, sus miradas se encontraron y Luna supo entonces que lo que estaba haciendo no era adecuado y que había llegado la hora de irse.

– Yo… debo irme Theodore – Le dijo separándose repentinamente de él, quien parecía sorprendido de la situación – Muchas gracias por todo… me encantó ayudarte a escoger tu traje, estoy segura que te verás elegante…y muy guapo, digo, bien, cuando entregues a la novia.

– Y tú serás una novia muy hermosa, estoy seguro – Le anunció con algo de tristeza en su voz.

– ¿Crees? – Le preguntó ella con una tímida sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

– Si – Le contestó el castaño sonriendo radiante – Eso creo.

– Adiós Theo – Exclamó Luna levantando su mano antes de tomar la dirección a su apartamento.


	10. La boda

Este fic está inspirado en la película _**"Guerra de novias"**,_ por lo que algunas escenas y diálogos fueron sacados directamente del guión original.

Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran J.K. Rowling.

Disfruten este escrito que con tanto amor construí.

By: Mila Itherin

**_Aclaración: _**En este fic Ginny y Ron no son hermanos, es Gin quien lleva el apellido Weasley, a Ron decidí darle el apellido Finnigan.

* * *

**Guerra de novias**

* * *

**Capítulo 10. La boda**

* * *

A pesar de todo, cuando amaneció ese seis de julio era el día perfecto para una boda, bueno, para dos.

– Estamos a tres horas del gran evento señores, sean eficientes en sus trabajos y todo saldrá bien al final del día – Le dijo Minerva McGonagall a sus empleados como parte de la charla motivacional antes de iniciar con los arreglos y decoraciones pertinentes de ambos salones para las bodas que se celebrarían aquel día.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Ginny, la pelirroja le daba a su atuendo de novia sus últimos retoques finales.

– De maravilla – Le dijo Neville sonriéndole a la pelirroja – Te ves estupenda – En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso a la Sra. Minerva quien sorprendida de ver a Ginny tan hermosa y radiante le dijo.

– Oh querida, eres la novia más hermosa que haya visto jamás

– Gracias – Respondió Ginny devolviéndole la sonrisa tímidamente, los nervios ya empezaban a hacer estragos en ella.

Luna, por su parte, también se hallaba en su habitación en compañía de su dama de honor Lavender Brown, quien antes de iniciar la fiesta, ya estaba algo tomada.

– Estoy algo nerviosa – Susurró Luna alisando su perfecto vestido, el mismo que había pertenecido a su madre, pero que ella había modificado ligeramente con algunos arreglos.

– Oye ¿El velo tiene que ir así? – Le cuestionó Lavender con voz pastosa sin soltar la copa de champaña que estaba en su mano.

– Si, tiene que ir así ¿por? – Le respondió Luna empezando a alterarse

– No, por nada. Es solo que siempre me pregunto ¿Por qué tienes que verte regia el día de tu boda? No crees que siempre le colocamos mucho peso encima a la novia con que tiene que verse de esta manera o de la otra, si quieres mi opinión yo... – Pero Luna la interrumpió bastante alterada sin dejarla continuar su frase.

– No quiero oír tu opinión, la verdad no quiero.

– ¿Qué dijiste? – Exclamó anonadada por la actitud de la rubia.

– He lidiado con personas como tú toda mi vida y siempre me he quedado callada al respecto, pero hoy no, claro que no, hoy me doy cuenta que en esta ocasión solo importo yo, eso no ocurrirá todo el tiempo, eso es obvio, pero el día de hoy sí, así que si no te gusta puedes largarte, pero si decides quedarte solo será para darme apoyo, hablar de mi belleza nupcial y hacer bien tú trabajo de dama de honor ¿De acuerdo? – Lavender asintió mirándola asustada – Perfecto.

**….**

– Chicas, si van a cambiar de boda por favor avisen antes de salir para crear una distracción, no queremos que Lu o Ginny vayan a sentirse mal por ello – Habló Hermione llegando al hotel Plaza en compañía de Cho, Pansy y Astoria.

– Entendido – Dijo Astoria colocándose cada vez más nerviosa.

**….**

Theodore entró a la habitación de su hermana en compañía de su madre, que al ver a su pequeña tan hermosa y vestida de novia no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas de felicidad.

– Mi pequeña – Dijo la señora Molly Weasley acunando a Ginny en sus brazos. – Te ves tan hermosa…

– Gracias mamá – Susurró Ginny sonriéndole a su madre, la luz de sus ojos y uno de sus apoyos luego de la muerte de su padre.

– Hace poco he ido a visitar a Lu, se ve realmente hermosa ¿Han dejado ya de pelear? – Ginny torció la boca al escuchar a su madre hablar, sus esfuerzos por pedirle disculpas a Luna habían sido pocos, pero todos habían fracasado, por lo que ahora se sentía bastante sensible respecto al tema. – Por cierto, le he proporcionado algunas fotografías del día de su primer cumpleaños, ella lo necesitaba para su video-montaje de la boda. – La mente de Ginny hizo un clic que la trajo de nuevo a la realidad y entonces recordó la última fechoría que pensaba hacerle a Luna y lanzó un grito horrorizado.

– ¡Neville! – El aludido se sobresaltó escandalizado – ¡tienes que ir con Minerva y decirle que el video-montaje que tiene de Lu es el equivocado y que debe colocar este! – Exclamó la pelirroja entregando al muchacho el CD indicado. – ¡Rápido! – Volvió a gritar cada vez más nerviosa, y sus nervios crecieron más cuando una de las encargadas de la boda apareció por la puerta para decirle que ya todo estaba listo y que tenía 2 minutos para salir y llegar a el salón donde se celebraría su boda. – ¡Neville! ¡El video! – Gritó Ginny mientras se debatía entre los brazos de su hermano y su madre, quienes la arrastraban a su boda.

– Pero, soy tu damo de honor – Susurró Neville arrojando el video a una silla de la habitación antes de salir corriendo detrás de la novia y su comitiva.

Y por fin la gran hora había llegado, Luna y Ginny caminaban rumbo a sus bodas en los pasillos respectivos. Los salones destinados para los dos grandes eventos estaban ubicados uno en frente del otro, por lo que ambas novias se encontraron justo antes de ingresar a sus ceremonias. Las miradas azul y café se cruzaron cuando Ginny giró su rostro y observó a Luna, la pelirroja le sonrío con complicidad a su amiga, quien levantó la mano a modo de saludo y le devolvió la sonrisa.

– Ya es hora – Dijeron al tiempo a las novias dos sujetos encargados de las bodas, y así, tanto Ginny como Luna tuvieron que entrar sin mirar más que adelante al futuro que las esperaba.

Lavender había empezado a caminar detrás de Luna cuando la marcha nupcial tocada con arpas había empezado a sonar, al pasar junto a un sujeto que parecía de seguridad la chica lo había escuchado decir claramente.

– Coloca el video-montaje de Ronald y Luna, por favor – Y entonces en una enorme pantalla que descansaba en la parte superior de aquel salón la imagen de una Luna muy ebria salió bailando encima de una barra en lo que parecía ser un bar.

"Y cuéntame Lu, ¿Qué te parece mi hermano?" esa estaba segura Lavender que era la voz de la mejor amiga de Luna, Ginny.

"¡Ardiente! – Había gritado Luna en el video – Tú hermano es demasiado guapo para este planeta…Uff – Exclamó mordiendo su labio de forma sensual – Lo que daría por darle tan solo una probadita…"

Lavender volteó su rostro para ver el rostro de Luna, que para ese instante había pasado por varias tonalidades, desde el rojo hasta el amarillo. Las miradas de Ronald y Luna se encontraron, el primero con desaprobación en su rostro y la segunda con la vergüenza grabada en cada línea de su rostro.

– !Ahhhhhh! ¡La voy a matar! – Gritó Luna con frustración arrojando el ramo al suelo y echando a correr hacia el salón del frente en donde Ginny debía estar casándose. Con una fuerza que no creía tener, la rubia abrió la puerta del salón quitando del medio a la Sra. Minerva, que trataba de impedirle el paso, y entonces la vio, ataviada en su hermoso vestido de diseñador, Ginny caminaba tomaba del brazo de Theodore Nott.

– ¡Ginevra! – Gritó Luna completamente fuera de sí. Lo siguiente que Ginny vio aparte del reflejo de una novia bastante enfadada, fue a su mejor amiga arrollarla con una fuerza atronadora que irremediablemente las envió a ambas al suelo, en donde se enfrentaron en una lucha casi igual de manotazos, gritos, revolcones y patadas.

– ¡Eres la peor amiga que podría desear! – Le decía Ginny a Luna mientras intentaba morder uno de los brazos con los que la rubia la intentaba ahogar.

– ¡Y tú eres una arpía! – Le respondió Luna apretando su agarre.

– ¡Amor! – gritó Harry preocupado al verlas pelear de esa manera.

– ¡Luna! – Había gritado Ron, quien acababa de entrar al salón en compañía de Lavender, solo para ver a su prometida agarrada a golpes con esa chica llamada Ginny.

– Ya, suficiente – Habló Theodore a los dos consternados novios – Déjenlas pelear, ellas lo necesitan.

– ¡Te odio! ¡Tonta! – Habló Ginny entre dientes y dándole palmadas en los brazos a Luna

– ¡Basta! – Gritó Luna con la voz quebrada – ¡Ya no puedo más! Por favor – Dijo la rubia casi como una súplica, soltando a su amiga y acostándose junto a ella en el suelo del salón, sin importarles las miradas curiosas de todos los invitados.

– Gracias – Susurró Ginny mirándola. Ambas chicas se levantaron al tiempo frente a la mirada de todos los curiosos invitados que estaban a la espera de una explicación a tan enorme desastre. El cabello de Ginny, antes recogido en un elegante moño, ahora se esparcía alrededor de su rostro, su vestido de ensueño se encontraba desajustado dejando ver parte de su sostén beige, su maravilloso ramo había quedado aplastado y pisoteado. En cuanto a Luna, no había salido mejor librada, su cabello que antes estaba en un precioso moño alto, ahora caía en capas alrededor de su rostro y brazos, el vestido que había sido de su madre estaba completamente descosido en una de sus mangas. Y mientras Harry ayudaba a su novia a acomodar su vestido, Luna caminaba con paso decidido y con la poca dignidad que le quedaba hacía su prometido, cuyo rostro reflejaba la decepción en su más puro estado.

– Luna ¿Qué haces? ¿Ya enloqueciste? – Le recriminó Ronald bastante molesto y con un tono de voz muy fuerte. – Arruinaste nuestra boda ¿Satisfecha? Olvídate de tú amiga, es una mala influencia para ti y a juzgar por ese vídeo que acabamos de ver te pareces más a ella de lo que creía – Expresó el chico con determinación. Luna miró por algunos segundos los ojos azules de Ron y comprendió todo lo que sus pensamientos habían tratado de decirle desde que toda aquella confusión había empezado.

– Uh, pues eso espero – Contestó simplemente Luna con una mirada de tristeza hacía su novio

– ¿Qué? – Exclamó Ron confundido

– Ron, tú has sido mi mejor amigo estos últimos dos años y te pido que seas mi amigo ahora, así que dime la verdad ¿Sigues enamorado de la mujer de hace dos o tres años? – La cara de Ron se descompuso antes de responder evidentemente molesto

– ¿Y qué tiene de malo? – Luna sonrió y un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos

– Que esa mujer no está más Ron. No quiero pasar toda mi vida peleando Ron, no es así como debería ser. Somos diferentes, queremos cosas diferentes. Tengo razón y lo sabes ¿Verdad?

– Ya sé – Ron asintió mirándola con tristeza cuando Luna se quitó el anillo de compromiso de su dedo y lo depositó en la mano de su ahora ex novio. Hubo un murmullo general cuando Ronald abandonó aquella sala y la voz quebrada de Ginny se alzó en medio de todo el barullo.

– No puede ser…Luna, Lu – Exclamó Ginny bastante afectada

– Estoy bien – Respondió Luna con lágrimas en sus ojos celestes.

– Todo esto es mi culpa, ese video jamás debieron ponerlo, yo quise frenarlo, pero fue demasiado tarde y… – Ginny hablaba tan rápido que sus palabras poco se entendían – Esta pelea es tan tonta…yo lo siento, Lu, en verdad lo lamento – Confesó Ginny con sinceridad

– Yo también lo lamento, Gin. Lamento mucho todo lo que hice – Se sinceró Luna derramando algunas lágrimas más.

– Yo también lo siento y no sabes cuánto – Exclamó Ginny rompiendo en llanto al abrazar a su mejor amiga. – Si arruiné tu sueño no lo quiero tampoco. – Luna negó varias veces con la cabeza y se separó del abrazo que mantenía con su amiga.

– ¿Crees que si Ron y yo fuéramos el uno para el otro no estaríamos casándonos ahora mismo? – Le preguntó Luna a Ginny, la cual miró durante unos segundos a Theo y no supo qué contestar, solamente volvió a romper en llanto, lo cual sorprendió mucho a Luna, pues jamás la había visto llorar.

– ¿Estás llorando? – Le cuestionó boquiabierta la rubia.

– Si, es como una nueva yo – Reconoció Ginny limpiando sus lágrimas – Ahora lloro todo el tiempo.

– No – Se lamentó Luna tomando sus manos – No quiero que estés triste, es tú gran día y quiero que nunca lo olvides y que seas feliz, tienes a un gran hombre a tu lado como siempre lo soñaste y vas a casarte en el Plaza – Le dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

– Gracias amiga. Y de verdad perdóname, tú estabas en lo cierto, no tengo que tener la razón todo el tiempo, también puedo equivocarme, eso hace parte de la vida misma ¿No? – Complementó la pelirroja guiñándole con complicidad un ojo a su hermano Theodore. – ¿Quieres pararte en el altar conmigo? – Le preguntó con algo de temor.

– Dónde más amiga – Susurró Luna dándole un gran abrazo que le valió la lluvia de aplausos que empezó a sonar. Y después de esa conversación, todo volvió a la normalidad. Luna fue la encargada de llevar a Ginny de su brazo para entregarla al ansioso novio que esperaba a su prometida desde hace mucho tiempo; la ceremonia fue corta y bastante bonita y la recepción estuvo bastante divertida, con Luna y Ginny que no pararon de reír y bailar ni un segundo y con unos invitados que se disfrutaron la fiesta hasta el final.

Ginny bailaba una dulce balada con su flamante esposo cuando observó en el balcón del salón a una parejita que hablaban bastantes animados, miró a su esposo y le señaló el lugar sonriendo con complicidad.

– Amor, ¿Crees que debería…? – Se preguntaba Ginny, pero fue acallada por los labios de su esposo, que luego del beso le susurró.

– No mi amor, deja que fluya solo – La sonrisa de Ginny se ensanchó mirando con amor y orgullo a Harry.

– Vaya, creo que me casé con un chico más inteligente que yo – Le contestó al ver a Luna y Theodore regresar del balcón tomados de la mano mientras bailaban sin dejar de mirarse aquella dulce balada que aún sonaba en la fiesta.

Fue una gran boda... y mientras los observaba me di cuenta de algo que olvide hace mucho tiempo, a veces en la vida se forman lazos que no se pueden romper, a veces no puedes encontrar a esa persona que estará a tu lado sin importar lo que suceda y tal vez lo encuentres y celebres una enorme boda costosa, pero también existe la posibilidad de que esa persona con la que puedes contar para siempre, aquella que realmente te conoce, incluso mejor que tú misma, es la persona que siempre ha estado a tu lado.

_Un año después _

Ginny esperaba ansiosa la llegada al restaurante de su mejor amiga, quien acababa de llegar de un largo viaje de vacaciones. La pelirroja aún no podía creer los últimos sucesos que habían involucrado a su vida, su matrimonio, su reconciliación con Luna, haberse encontrado así misma y lo más sorprendente de todo, la boda de su hermano con su mejor amiga, hace solo unos meses atrás. Y mientras Ginny sonreía recordando los hermosos sucesos de los meses pasados, una sonriente Luna radiante y feliz hizo su aparición frente a su mejor amiga.

– ¡Lu! – Dijo Ginny emocionada dándole un gran abrazo – Te ves hermosa, el matrimonio con mi hermano te ha sentado de maravilla ¿Eh? Con que el indicado – le susurró Ginny a Luna haciéndola reír hasta sonrojarse.

– Siempre fue él, solo que estábamos demasiado distraídos para notarnos el uno al otro. Además – Agregó la rubia con sinceridad – A mí no es la única que el matrimonio te ha sentado de maravilla, mírate, estás hermosa.

– Gracias amiga. Te he extrañado mucho estos meses, deberíamos brindar por este acontecimiento – Propuso Ginny sonriendo dulcemente

– Oh, verás, es que yo no estoy tomando – Confesó Luna con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro

– Yo tampoco – Admitió Ginny mirándola con curiosidad. – Tú….

– ¿Estás embarazada? – Dijeron ambas a la vez, lo que provocó el ataque de risa en las dos.

– ¿Para cuándo es tu fecha? – Sintió curiosidad Luna de saber

– ¿Para cuándo la tuya? – Soltó Ginny verdaderamente emocionada

– ¡marzo 11! – Gritaron las dos a la vez antes de fundirse en un abrazo con muchos gritos de alegría que logró llamar la atención de todos los comensales en aquel restaurante.

_**FIN**_


End file.
